


Faking the Fall

by StarGamerxox



Series: Altered Destruction Old Write [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, memory manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: (This Story was originally posted on wattpad and had two following stories although I will not be posting the sequel for sometime as I’m rewriting it. I no longer hold a love for the second story because I forced myself and to be able to finish the 3rd book, I have to fix the 2nd)Error had been there since what felt like he beginning of time.Ink couldn't even remember when Error first arrived and yet Error was always there.Error saw everything in the multiverse in a different light. To him it wasn't real, wasn't right, wasn't his.Blue was the only thing he didn't just tolerated, he loved Blue like his younger brother and the smaller felt the same.Error felt himself fall apart as time passed and when Blue hugged him all his memories flew back in his face. His home, his life, Nightmares secrets.When Dream accuses Error of having feelings for Ink he finds himself in the situation of a lie, holding up the lie of love until he can find his way back.When Nightmare comes into the Star Sans' base with Ink tied up Erros whole lie comes unraveled. Especially with the multiverse's Ink watching TV next to him.
Relationships: Ink/Error
Series: Altered Destruction Old Write [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	1. Prologue; Home

Blue strings covered the sky (if you could call it that) of the antivoid. To most it seemed like halfheartedly placed mess but to one it was home. It was the first and only home that person knew.

Wrapped in a cocoon of blue sat a dark colored being. When one goes closer they learned the being is in fact a dark boned skeleton who seemed comfortable living in the blue strings. That skeleton was the destroyer of worlds, Error.

"WhEn Is ThAt IdIoT gEtTiNg HeRe?" The dark skeleton mumbled to a puppet of his only friend.

"Is that anyway to speak of your great and magnificent friend? Meh he he!" A blue scarfed figure called as he walked through a portal. Errors face lit up but before he could rush down to meet his guest he reminded himself to keep his cool. He lowered himself and moved towards the smaller skeleton.

"HaPpY bIrThDaY bLuE!" Error allowed himself to grin, showing his friend a bit of the emotions he was so uncomfortable sharing.

"Heh! Thanks my magnificent friend!" Blue desperately wanted to hug his glitchy friend but knew all his affection could do was harm.

"ItS nOtHiNg BlUe…" error watched his friend clench his fists and with a deep breath, desperately working to calm his glitches.

"ThIs WiLl Be A oNe TiMe ThInG, oK?" he waited, watching blues skeletal features become filled with confusion before the brighter one nodded. Error slowly lifted his shaking armsh and raised them in the motion of a hug. The other lit up and charged towards his friend. Blue threw his arms around error and nearly cried feeling his friend hug him back.

"Best present after." Blue whispered. Oh how this hug felt perfect to Error. He hadn't had physical contact in a long time but he knew just as quickly that he began violently glitching. He just wished he didn't have haphephobia.

Blue could feel error glitching and pulled away from the hug in a hurry. Error was more another elder brother then best friend and he hated watching him glitch. His heart almost broke in half when Error, violently glitching, stared at the spot Blue had been with heartache in his eyes.

"Your glitching Error. I can hug you again later but let yourself calm down again okay?" Blue smiled and Error nodded.

"MuFfEtS?" Error whispered and Blue lit up.

"Sure!" He watched as a string wrapped around his wrist. He happily hopped through another portal and the other followed, a blue string connecting the pair of friends who both agreed they were more of a family.

Ink didn't seem bothered when Blue didn't show up on time for the star sans' party for his birthday. He didn't even care when he was two hours late. He knew the shorter one was well loved by most of his au and the inhabitants had held Blue back in the past, this wasn't new.

"INK! ERROR IS IN UNDERSWAP!" This was what finally bothered the heartless being.

"What?" He turned to the bright skeleton who was shaking violently. Dreams eyes were filled with pale yellow tears that made the creator feel a spark of an emotion he hadn't consumed from his paint yet, worry.

"What?" He yelped rushing to his dear friend and fellow star sans, pulling the guardian of positivity into a hug.

"What if he hurt Blue? He's two hours late." Dream sounded so panicked that Ink didn't have any hesitations on throwing open a portal to Errors signature.

"Are you okay Error? You've been acting weird since I hugged you… I'm so sorry." Blue whispered to his friend, not hearing the portal behind them opening. For a moment Error went to answer but when the portal opened he pushed Blue down with him. Over their heads ink flew past and Blue noticed Error watching it with a sad gaze.

"Error?" The smaller whispered.

"Go To YoUr BrOtHeR!" Error hissed quietly. Instead of leaving Blue smirked.

"I'm with one of my brothers right now. I'll stay here Error because you are also my brother." He grinned.

Error could feel the marrow of his bones leak out slowly around him. Blue let out loud yells as Ink dragged him off yet Error just smiled to himself. Dream had stayed behind without any knowledgeable reason and had begun slowly healing the 'destroyer'.

"Thank you for not hurting Blue. I'll make sure to tell him when you're all healed up." Dream smiled.

"DoEs InK hAtE mE?" Error whispered sounding heartbroken. Dream started at him a moment raising a brow bone before smirking.

"And why does that matter?" Dream teased and Error shot the positive being a glare.

"I jUsT wAnNa KnOw." Error whispered, his cheeks growing a faint yellow. Dreams eyes widened and he grinned.

"Well no he doesn't." Dream hummed teasingly and Error smiled softly.

"ThAt'S gOoD." Error turned away.

Dream burst through the portal into the star sans base, his eyes alight with delight.

"What's going on with you?" Ink huffed.

"Well when I was healing error-"

"Which I still dont get why you even did."

"Anyway… well he asked if you hated him and when I asked why he started blushing! Then I told him you didn't-"

"And you think that's true why?"

"It doesnt matter! Anyway he smiled when I told him that!"

"And what does all this mean?"

"Omg dream you dont mean?"

"Yes blue I do, I think ERROR LIKES INK!" 


	2. Wrong

Error leaned his head on the table in front of him. He had this migraine that seemed to overwhelm every sense he had. 

"You okay there Error?" Nightmare hummed leaning forward in his seat, folding his hands under his chin, and leaning on them.

"NoOoO!" Error snarled dragging his word out. The other just smirked coldly.

"So how much?" He hummed

"NoT eVeRyThInG. JuSt WhAt SeEmS lIkE tHe WoRsT bItS." Error whispered.

"Wow. For me the worst bits include everything." Nightmare laughed.

"JuSt ShUt Up." Error snarled.

"Oh~ little error upset? or should I say-" 

"CAN iT!" Error yelled turned and wrapping his strings around nightmares neck.

"But R-"

"THaT ISNt My NaME!" Error tightened the strings.

"YOu cAN BlAme YoUrSeLf FoR tHaT cHaNgE." And with that he Error was gone.

"How's that my fault? Your the one who changed that!" Nightmare yelled out into the now empty room.

Error let out a loud yell and went to tear down a line of strings when his head began to pound at an unimaginably painful rate. He fell to the ground clutching his skull tightly. He let out a loud glitchy scream.

"Error? Oh Error!" A voice, one he couldn't recognize in his pain, yelled out throughout the blank space. He felt empty arms wrapping around him and pulling his shaking body to their form. He didn't know who it was but they weren't triggering his haphephobia and there was only one person who hadn't triggered it.

"SqUiD?" He whispered through his pain and there was a sharp gasp before his world went blank.

"Hes only ever called you squid! It must mean something that he thought I was you!" Dream yelled out.

"It means nothing. He calls me squid as an insult because I puke ink whenever I get to overwhelmed." Ink huffed.

"He said it like you were the only light in a pitch black world." Dream teased. Ink snarled and turned, balling his fists. He could once again feel free emotions fill his system which made him feel like he would be throwing up ink in a moment.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?" He yelled out.

"WOULD YOU BOTH QUIET DOWN?" Blue yelled from upstairs where Error was lying asleep. Ink and Dream went completely silent for a moment before ink covered the sole couch in the house.

"Awe come on Ink!" Dream groaned and Ink rubbed a drop of ink off his chin.

"Sorry." The soulless being whispered, reaching for a vial of calm paint. He tipped the tube up and guzzled it, letting the calm waves topple over him.

"Error you shouldn't be standing!" Ink looked up to see Error looking over the railing. His hands shook and he stared blankly at the vials.

"I'lL bE fInE." Error hissed and for a moment the room was silent. Ink watched Error who seemed to be glaring intensely at the vials.

"Are you doing better?" Dream asked.

"WhO bRoUgHt Me HeRe?" Error asked trying not to lean too far forward.

"I found you. I told you after I finished healing what I could I would periodically check on you." Dream hummed. Errors face fell into heartbreak.

"Oh." he whispered before falling over once again.

"Error!" Blue yelped rushing to grab his friend who began yelling in pain again.

Blue was trying desperately to clutch his friend as he screamed. He needed to get Error into his room but he couldn't move the screaming skeleton.

"Ra….. Er… aC…." Error was whispering a word over and over. Blue could only pick up bits and pieces but Error was calling it like the word would save him.

"Error? Can you stand?" Blue whispered and the other nodded weakly. Blue helped his friend stand and walk him towards Blue's room. Error was shaking and when Blue looked closer his string tears were falling all around.

"We're almost there. Don't worry. Is there anyone that can help you? Who knows what's going on?" Blue clutches Errors hand and he nodded but didn't speak for a moment, trying to quell his screams.

"NiGhTmArE…" Error whispered after a moment and Blue nodded. He stood but error reached out and blue strings tied around his waist. 

"No.. NoT aLoNe… DoNt LeAvE mE aLoNe." Error whimpered and Blue sighed. He allowed Error to tug him back to the chair he had placed next to his bed.

"I'll stay until your asleep okay? If he knows what's going on he might be able to help." Blue whispered.

"No… wRoNg.. He CaNt HeLp." Error whispered and Blue just stared at him.

"Can I hug you?" He asked and when Error nodded he pulled the sickly seeming skeleton into his arms.

"I'll stay as long as you need me okay?" Blue told his friend.

"YoU cAlLeD mE yOuR bRoThEr WhEn I wAs FiGhTiNg InK, dId YoU mEaN iT?" Error murmured from his spot now burrowed in Blue's scarf.

"Of course I did. I see you as my elder brother, do you not see me as your younger?" Blue eyelights starred calmly at the black skull underneath his white one.

"YeS. I gUeSs YoU cOuLd SaY i Do." Error whispered.

"Then I'm your brother. I'll stay as long as you need me to. I'll take care of you until your better." Blue smiled. Error nodded. After a few minutes his quaking quelled and he began to breath, well the skeletal way of breathing, more evenly.

An hour after Error had fallen asleep Blue peeled himself from the others grip. He smiled down at Error before sighing quietly. He raised a hand and carefully untitled his scarf before putting it in Errors open hand. He pulled the blankets up to cover error more sufficiently before leaving his room.

"How is he doing?" Dream asked.

"Something is really wrong Dream I worry about him so much…" Blue whispered.

"Do you know what it is?" Ink chimed in.

"No. He knows something but won't say it. He kept saying a word on repeat. I couldn't completely make it out but he said it like his life depended on that word." Blue hugged his arms to his chest.

"Did he say anything else about it at all?" Dream pressed.

"Nightmare knows what's going on. Or at least Error says he does." Blue felt his hands shaking. Dream reached forward and grabbed the smallest sans' hands. Blue relaxed as positivity filled his system.

"Something is really wrong Dream. Really really wrong and he wont tell anyone." 


	3. Forgot

_ He was bored again. How many times did he have to be bored? The au's didn't seem to need anything and he had no idea on what to create so there he sat, bored out of his mind. Soon he did what he always did and began to make small things to pass the time and fill his blank space with creations until he left and they all disappeared.  _

_ They always disappeared. All except the puppets. Especially the one of his opposite that stared at him all the time. He enjoyed it like that, he made it for that reason and the only time it disappeared he nearly destroyed everything he owned. That puppet was his and he would use it to remember his opposite until he came back again. He would hold it close until his opposite came and they could smile at each other before their fight. _

_ Why didn't his opposite come back? Why did everything change? He still couldn't remember. _

Error's eyes flew open, looking around in a panic. Hadn't someone been with him? Was it E- no…In-no it was blue.

"BlUe?" He called out into the empty bedroom. He balled his fists before signing. He hadn't received a response.

"I should write a note." he whispered to himself, standing.

For a moment the room was different. It was bright. The room he saw was covered in photographs and blue strings holding dolls. To the side error could see a figure messing with a vial similar to inks.

"Hey ------ thanks for the vials… you were right. They work. I can feel…" the name the figure spoke seemed so hard to hear that Error didn't bother trying to figure it out. Before he could speak again the figure and the room where gone.

He was back in Blue's room, all alone, in the dark. He leaned backwards. What was that? Could it have been another strange memory? Who was that? Why did he have a vial of paint? Better question, why was he thanking whoever Error was in that memory?

Error forgot the bedroom he saw again quickly. Right after he forgot the door swung open and Blue, bouncing happily on the balls of his feet, walked in.

"Hi Error!" Blue grinned and Error couldn't help but smile.

"HeY bLuE." Error hummed and when he reached out to grab Blue's hand he didn't flinch.

"I know you said that Nightmare wouldn't help but Dream and Ink insisted we call him." Blue whispered and Error couldn't hold in the loud groan that escaped him. 

"NoOoOoOoO! NiGhTmArE cAn Be So BoRiNg!" Error whined overly sarcastic and Blue couldn't hold back his violent laughter that caused his plunge off the bed.

"AcK bLuE!" Error leaned over to look at the laughing skeleton currently on the floor.

"Oh my God Error! Could you be anymore over dramatic?" Blue squealed.

"No. AnYwAy. I tHoUgHt ThE sTaR sAnS' hAtEd PeOpLe LiKe Me AnD nIgHtMaRe." Error huffed.

"Well they cant say no to me helping you and Dream will do anything to prove this theory he has. I didn't even need to ask before Dream was calling Nightmare.

_ "Must of been nice for that asshole. I thought bringing him with was supposed to be punishment."  _ Error whispered surprisingly unglitched but still too quiet for Blue to hear his remark.

"Huh?" Blue asked genuinely curious and yet he wasn't bothered when Error played it off. Honestly Error couldn't remember what he was talking about completely when he said punishment.

He forgot some of it again. Of course he forgot when Nightmare told him remembering could be a long process. Wasn't that just his luck?

_ What was he to do? Without his opposite around he didn't dare create any universes in fear that it could cause a problem. _

_ Why had ------ left again? Honestly the creator didn't know.  _

_ To momentarily forget about losing his opposite, best friend, and possible love, he began making another puppet. _

_ "Man ------ you're beginning to become so boring." Nightmare was behind him in a moment and that had not been something he was prepared to expect. _

_ "Ah! Nightmare you scared me… hey have you seen-"  _

_ "If your asking about that empty piece of crap then no." He hummed. _

_ "Don't call him that! He's not empty anymore! I can't fix his soul but I found a way to fix his emotions!" _

_ "Wait… you did? Huh that must be why he ran away." Nightmare shrugged but the creator turned on the monster, who after this day would no longer be his friend, who had just finished speaking. _

_ "YoU'rE tHe ReAsOn He'S gOnE?" He rushed towards the beast. _

Error felt his body falling forward, his eyes wide, still seemingly stuck in a trance. It was terrifying to Blue who had left a few minutes ago, calling for the other stars.

"DREAM! INK! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH ERROR!" His voice cracked. Ink? Error couldn't place that name. Who was Error? He couldn't seem to place that name either. What au where they from? Why was Blue freaking out?

"Error? It's me Blue." Blue put his hand on the others shoulder.

"I know who you are. Who's Error?" Blue stared at Error in shock. First he didn't recognize his own name, second he didn't glitch, like at all.

"Oh no-" Blue turned and bolted out the door in a hurry. Right as he did Error, or well would he call himself ------? Either way e heard the door open and the person he hated most in the world stepped into the house. Nightmare.

Nightmare watched Error launch himself off the railing of the second story. He allowed the memory consumed skeleton to begin punching him.

"Calm down." Nightmare spoke simply.

"Hes gone! Bring him back!" Error yelled, still not glitching much to Dream and Inks shock.

"I said calm down. It isn't the time you believe it is." Nightmare hummed. While Error was distracted by his words he reached into the others pocket and pulled out a puppet that looked a lot like Ink but still wasnt him. Errors eyes widened when he saw it and he quickly hugged the puppet. His body began to shake and glitch. Realizing he was causing Errors issues he pushed the other away.

"Are you back yet?" Nightmare whispered.

"I hAtE yOu." Error hissed but by the glitch in his voice he was calm.

Dream hadn't seemed to really focus on anything until he watched how Error hugged the Ink puppet. After all, from his distance it was Ink and in a sense it was Ink for Error too, but not the Ink Dream believed it was.

"Let's go back upstairs okay? Let Nightmare, Dream, and Ink talk." Blue lead the shaking skeleton back upstairs as slowly, against everything he wanted, he forgot again. He forgot everything except what the puppet meant to him.

"E...a...r" he whispered softly, tears filling his eyes. He knew his mission again and he was sure he wouldn't forget, he wouldn't let himself.


	4. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone calls me out on it, I didn’t know Eraser and Reboot lore before I wrote this I don’t know much now

Dream watched Nightmare with cautious eyes. He had no clue why his brother knew what Error was yelling about but the very thought he knew worried him. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Ink asked and Dream swore he heard nightmare say ‘you’.

“Something I promised him long ago to keep quiet and I don’t dare risk telling you.” Nightmare sneered and Dream couldn’t help but flinch.

“Why can’t you tell him? After all Error really seems to-“

“Oh my god Dream! Shut up about that!” Ink placed his hands on his imaginary ears, letting out a loud groan.

“But don’t you get it. Nightmare calmed him down using a puppet of you!” Dream giggled. After a moment Nightmare burst out laughing. The two in the room with him tilted his head.

“It’s nothing. Don't worry I just crack myself up.” Nightmare grinned.

“Well Anyway Do you think Error likes ink?” Dream asked staying cautious of his brother.

“Oh yes, in a way I do think that.” Nightmare grinned. Without speaking he left, heading upstairs for Error. 

“It’s nightmare. Do you want me to stay or can I go downstairs?” Blue whispered.

“YoU cAn Go DoWnStAiRs.” Error whispered and watched sadly as Blue rushed down the stairs.

“You gonna try and strangle me again?” Nightmare hummed leaning on the doorframe.

“I’m starting to remember. I lose a lot of those memories soon after but keep more and more every time. Slowly I’ll remember it all, I know I will.” Error wasn’t glitching, his voice wasn’t even completely Errors. It was soft and small.

“You remember do you? Your sure talking like you used to, you know when you weren’t mad and trying to kill me.” Nightmare hummed.

“I was mad because you had something to do with why we left, I know it. I can’t remember what but I remember being mad and thinking about the person this puppet matches.” Error looked down at the puppet.

“He’s the reason we left. Heck you did some crazy stuff to protect him. Anyway I got an idea.” Nightmare walked closer to Error who tensed up.

“AnD wHaT iS tHiS gReAt IdEa?” Errors was glitching again.

“Dream thinks you like, as in love, this Ink.” Nightmare hummed.

“WhAt!? WhY dOeS hE tHiNk ThAt?” Error asked looking horrified.

“You act like it in all honesty.”

“He LoOkS lIkE mY pUpPeT.” Error defended himself.

“Either way, do you remember your plan? The one you made when we came here?” Nightmare snagged the puppet from Error who began to violently glitch.

“E-“

“No. Don’t say his name Error. You yourself told me that. Now, do you remember our plan? The one you made? You told me how we could eventually go back. Do you remember that?” Nightmare pushed and Error began to nod viciously, reaching for the puppet.

“Here,” nightmare tossed it back, “Anyway if you can convince Ink that you love him, get him to begin feeling real emotions like you did Era- you know why- then we might be able to find a way home.” Nightmares grin fell in a moment when Error shook his head.

“No.”

“But-“

“I sAiD nO!”

“It could work!”

“I wOnT dO iT. ItS bAsIcAlLy LiKe LyInG tO hIm. No MaTtEr ThE mUlTiVeRsE i WoNt LiE tO aN iNk.” Error balled his fists.

“But you love our Ink don’t you? Your doing this all for him? Is it really lying if you love an Ink? It’s just not this Ink. Please if this doesn’t work I…” Nightmare fell into his passive form, ringing his skeletal hands, “I’ll find a way myself. Just act like you love him, like Dreams right. It can cover up your recent actions. I can work a promise and then we can go home.” Nightmare looked at Error with serious eyes.

“Okay okay! Just- jUsT cHaNgE bAcK bEfOrE aNyOnE sEeS.” Error groaned and in a flash of smoke nightmare towered over him again.

“I’ll tell them your doing better and take my leave. Stick to our plan Re- Error or I swear.” Nightmare snarled.

“We aren’t friends anymore and I’m not ‘Re’ anymore either. You started that downhill slide and I finished it. Don’t forget being here was your punishment. I just left with you to…” Error looked down at the puppet.

“To fix the balance you broke when you changed things, I know… goodbye Re.” Nightmare turned. Error watched. 

“That was never my name.” 

“I know what your name was Reboot.”

_ He watched his ex-friend stumble out of his blank world. _

_ “I hAtE hIm! I hAtE hIm!” He yelled. He began slinging his strings around like crazy, watching unfazed when a puppet would be torn or a recent creation was destroyed. He could feel his heart braking. His opposite, the person he had loved since he met, could be gone forever because of nightmares carelessness. _

_ He had been so angry he didn’t notice when his dearest puppet, one of Eraser, tore. He let out a wild scream when he noticed and stopped throwing his tantrum. He ran to the puppet and held it close to his chest. _

_ “I’m so sorry! I’m so so sorry!” He cried, he wasn’t sorry for ripping the puppet, he was sorry for something he did to the person the puppet represented. He was sorry, he wanted to apologize to Eraser. _

_ “Please come back to me, please.” He whimpered as he began to sob loudly.  _

_ Far away, although not too far as the creators portals could bring him anywhere, sat a lonely skeleton learning how to feel complex emotions. They had already overwhelmed him. He felt guilt, so much guilt it destroyed him, but he had felt love first, love for his new emotions, the world he now understood, but especially, Eraser felt love for Reboot and it was tearing him apart. _


	5. Lie

Error watched the hallway for a moment. When he noticed no one else passing by the room, Blue’s room, he was in. After a few minutes he swept back into his room and grabbed his precious puppet. 

He didn’t remember everything. He didn’t know exactly why he went by error, didn’t remember why he changed things but he could guess it’s because of when Eraser disappeared. All he knew for sure is that he needed to get back to his Ink, Eraser, and see him again.

“I swear Dream just can it!” Error could hear Ink from the lower level of the building. He bit his lip, pulling the puppet to his chest.

“I need to get going.” He whispered. With his memories of being Reboot he could remember how to control his glitching and emotions, although Reboot was never good at that either.

“Error? Ahh! ERROR YOU DIDN'T GLITCH!” Blue was behind him in an instance and Error felt himself begin glitching violently. Before he could say anything his eyes began to fill with error signs and he crashed.

Blue winced when Error crashed. He inspected Error and saw the puppet again. At a closer glance it looked like Ink but there were major differences. He slowly pulled it out of Errors grip. He inspected it, noticing that the string making it was not blue like most of the puppets error made had. The string was multicolored although it was still blue in the majority.

“What is this?” He whispered. He noticed that the puppet had paint splatters identical to Inks in a way but still seemed duller.

“Racer…” Error whispered as he finally finished his rebooting. The hand that had been holding the puppet began clenching into a fist. His eyes still where clouded yet they seemed to widen.

“Racer-“ Blue shoved the puppet back into Errors hand who quickly pulled it close to him. He nuzzled it with his skull and began running his hands over the stitching, like it calmed him.

“Error?” Blue asked.

“Don’t tell anyone and I’ll explain.” Error whispered.

“Promise. You can swear me to secrecy.” Blue hummed and Error leaned over.

“I don’t like Ink. Heck I’m not even from this multiverse. I don’t remember everything yet but your hug kick started the memories. Me and Nightmare came from a different multiverse. One where me and Inks positions where swapped. Something happened and I became Error instead of Reboot. I guess I found a way for Eraser, that’s my Ink, to feel real and free emotions and it drove him mad with guilt… I love him but nightmare thinks that if I trick this Ink into thinking I love him then I can do the same for him and he can help me go home.” The entire time Error spoke with a calm tone. Blue wanted to panic but kept his calm. Error trusted him and he couldn’t break that trust.

“So your gonna lie to this Ink?” Blue asked.

“In a way. I guess Eraser became Ink when I swapped us so I guess in a way I’m not lying because I do love Ink, just not this Ink. I’m also gonna leave him with emotions he wouldn’t have felt before.” Blue just grinned at Errors explanation.

“Thank you for trusting me.” Blue hummed, hugging Error. 

“So… Error.” Dream walked into the kitchen where Error was cooking.

“YeS?” Error hummed softly, almost having to force the glitch in his voice.

“Do you-“

“Like Ink? Blue and Nightmare have both already asked. In a way, I guess I do.” The destroyer cursed in his head.

“You… didn’t glitch?” Dream asked and with that Error had crashed once again.

_ “What?” Reboots eyes shot open, his eyes tearing up. He heard Eraser. He didn’t know how or why but he had heard the destroyer. _

_ “Eraser?” He whispered into the air. _

_ “I’m so stupid… I’m a monster. Why did I feel love for him? He’s a creator. He can’t feel the same for me, he’s too kind. Why do I want him to love me back? Why did he ever even give me emotions?” Erases voice was coming from the string portal that lead to outertale. _

_ “Racer?” Reboot whispered moving his strings to bring down his most prized puppet before stepping through the portal. _

_ Eraser looked horrible. He looked sicker than sick and it seemed he had been crying. Empty bottles of his clear paint, what Reboot had created to allow his emotions to run free and feel more than what colored paint could ever do, sat around him. _

_ “Eraser?” Reboot whispered and the skeleton turned quickly. _

_ “What are you doing here?” The destroyer hissed. _

_ “You’ve been gone two months… what did nightmare say? I’m so sorry if I drove you off… what happened? Why did you leave? I’m so so sorry.” Reboot’s words kept bouncing around but he was crying. Eraser but his lip and stood, walking over to the sobbing creator. _

_ “I’m a monster Boots. With my new emotions Nightmare helped me realize it… I killed people for my own gain. For a temporary gain, I hurt you… it was never your fault. It’s always been mine.” Eraser whispered placing a shaking hand on the other's shoulder. Much to his surprise, as he knew the creator had exceptionally bad haphephobia, Reboot threw himself onto Eraser with a hug. _

_ “Don’t ever say that! I knew I could figure out an answer quickly, I was just too much of a wimp! Your not a monster! I am! I had to legitimately drain a persons soul, kill a monster, to find the formula for your paint! I killed so many people to help you! I’m the monster! Don’t ever say your one! I could have helped you so much quicker if I just tried!” Reboot was sobbing and sobbing. His voice was shaking and Eraser could tell he would be glitching soon, his voice joining in, and then he would crash.  _

_ “Boots.” Eraser tried to push the creator away. _

_ “I lOvE yOu ErAsEr. YoU cAnT bE a MoNsTeR!” Reboot whimpered and Eraser sighed. He sat back down, pulling the other down with him. Reboot was soon situated in Erasers lap and the destroyer tried to calm to calm him by rocking. _

_ “I love you too… if it makes you feel better I wont call myself a monster anymore. I won’t even destroy.” Eraser hummed and Reboot gripped his shirt. It took Eraser a moment after Reboot had calmed down for him to notice that Reboot was wearing the hoodie sweatshirt that eraser had left behind when he ran away. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought that the other had kept it. Eraser decided not to bring it up and instead let Reboot keep it as long as he wished to. _

_ “You really missed me didn't you Boots?” He whispered to himself, not loud enough for Reboot to hear. _

_ “Don’t stop destroying. I hate making you continue but we have to uphold the balance. I can’t keep from creating forever. We both know I can’t hold off the creators for long.” Reboot whispered from his spot hidden in Erasers hold. _

_ “I will do what’s needed of me.” Eraser responded. He hated the very idea of destroying any more people, of killing again. He would do it though, he would do anything to make sure Reboot could be himself and happy. Anything. _

_ Little did he know Reboot would do the same for Eraser, and he would do it again and again. _


	6. Falling

“Error, can we talk?” Ink had entered Blue’s room. To his surprise it was empty. His mouth hung open, gaping in a dull shock. On the desk was a puppet. It was the one he had seen Nightmare give to Error. In dreams defense it did look like him. It made Ink think, did Error actually like him? Did Error know he could reciprocate the feelings the same? Was that the reason he kept it quiet?

Ink looked down before turning to walk out. In the doorway was dust. He stared at in in confusion but Ink just glared back, now enraged.

“What are you doing in Blue’s room?” Dust asked simply.

“What are you doing in my home?” Ink snapped.

“I let him in!” Blue called from the lower floor. Dust smirked but Ink simply summoned a portal and shoved him into it.

“I barely allowed Nightmare here. No bad guy sans’s.” Ink snapped.

“ThEn ShOuLd I lEaVe?” Error hummed from his seat on the couch.

“No way! Also Error you should tell Ink what you admitted!” Dream squealed and Error responded instantly with an exceptionally loud groan.

“IlL tElL hIm EvEnTuAlLy.” Error groaned and Blue burst out laughing, falling off the couch to which Error just glared.

“HuSh It BlUe!” Error playfully snapped and Blue teasingly snapped his fingers.

“Oh My GoD bLuE! YoUr TeRrIbLe!” Error groaned and stood. In a moment strings had pulled blue off the ground.

“Error no fair!”

“Yes fair!”

“You didn’t glitch! Ahh I’m so proud Error,”

“Can it dream!” 

“Oh don’t be so mean!”

“Would you both stop already?” Ink piped up

“No!” Blue, Dream, and Error all answered before blue and Dream began laughing like crazy. Error just rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Talk to him~” Dream hissed and Error gaze shot over to the annoying guardian.

“Error… remember what you told me? I think it’s best you tell him now.” Blue whispered. Error relaxed and turned to face blue.

“It’ll be fine Error.” Blue responded.

“So what do you need to talk about?” Ink leaned over. They were in Blue room, where error was currently sleeping and shared with blue, again. Error was holding the puppet again, smiling at it. Ink noticed but didn’t speak of it.

“I bEt YoU nOtIcEd DrEaM’s PeStErInG.” Error began.

“Yea, it’s hard not to… Error-“

“Please- aH pLeAsE dOnT sTaRt ThAt CoNvErSaTiOn RiGhT nOw. I kNoW.” Error hummed rubbing his arm awkwardly. This was becoming rather uncomfortable for him and he despised it.

"So you do?" Ink looked worried and Error wanted to chicken out, to say no and figure out a different way, but he nodded.

"I dO." Error lied. It was a rather convincing lie that he could hold only because Eraser and Ink looked nearly identical.

Error watched Ink with a fascinated gaze. He was so different then eraser yet similar in a way as well. Funnier even was the fact Reboot was supposed to mimic Ink in thinking and acting yet in his multiverse he was so different. Error knew his home multiverse was strange and different but the very fact that even as an a destroyer eraser acted more like Ink then original Error.

"What are you doing Error?" Ink notices the others gaze and smiled simply

"Nothing." He wasn't glitching but as it had been that way on and off for a few days, especially since Ink and Error talked (they had agreed to try out a relationship despite Inks soullessness) things out and began to hang out more.

"Sure about that?" Ink leaned over Errors shoulder and the destroyer took that moment to lean back and smirk. 

"I'm sure." he hummed shocking Ink who hadn't noticed his subtle change. Error couldn't help but laugh. It was so much easier with the difference in height between his Eraser and this Ink. As he remembered more he began to remember smaller events and details. Eraser was a good few inches taller than him. Error was average height for a sans, Eraser tall, and this worlds ink short. He found it very amusing the small differences he noticed between his love and Ink.

"Don't do that!" Ink yelped and Error barely tried to hold back his mad laughs. This wasn't his Ink but he could fake love for him because in a manner he was a lot like Eraser despite their differences.

"Oh and who's gonna stop me?" Error asked slowly summoning strings to wrap loosely around Ink without his noticing.

"I don't know? me?" Ink teased.

"Yea right." Strings tightened their grip and lifted up ink who yelped.

"Error you turn! Let me go." 

"Hah! No way!"

_ Reboot was curled up in the couch, blankets wrapped around his shoulders. _

_ "I swear boots. Could you be anymore wrapped up and still able to breath?" Eraser teased from the doorway of the kitchen. Reboots head shot to the person now his boyfriend, his best friend, and his roommate. He struck his arms out in a 'hug me' motion. _

_ "Really?" Eraser couldn't help but grin. _

_ "Just come cuddle." Reboot pouted and Eraser couldn't hold back his laugh. He moved over to the smaller skeleton (actually Reboot was an average height for a sans but he was small to Eraser and he never let Reboot forget that) and allowed the darker bones skeleton to wrap his arms around him. Reboot pulled Eraser down next to him and Eraser happily pulled Reboot closer, wrapping his arms around the other. _

_ To think, it's only been about two weeks since Reboot found Eraser again and in the time it was like all the emotions, the love, Reboot had kept locked up had flooded out. He became clingy and over possessive of Eraser. Eraser didn't mind as with his new emotions he realized something that was probably hidden inside him all along, Reboot was his whole world. _

_ "I love you." Reboot cooed curling closer to the other who simply kissed his head and pulled him closer. _

_ "How was your day?" Eraser asked looking down at the sleepy skeleton in his arms. _

_ "Sleep." Reboot responded in the most adorable voice Eraser swore he had ever heard. When Reboot yawned and stretched slightly, the destroyer (well at this point it was a job he only did so he could watch Reboots face light up when he created. He would continue destroying no matter how much he hated it so he could see that face) reached onto the coffee table and took the adorable puppet of himself that Reboot had made. When the creator pulled him close again he handed the sleepy skeleton the puppet who smiled and burrowed his face in it. _

_ "Love you Racey." Reboot yawned. Eraser adjusted his sweatshirt that Reboot wore before sinking closer. _

_ "Love you too Boots. Now get some rest." He watched the other fall asleep and soon followed suit. _


	7. Dreams

Nightmare watched through the window. He was happy in a sense to watch Error happy, especially after all he did. He knew it was half fake but nightmare could also tell Error was happy.

  
  


' _ Hes doing well is he not?' _

'Would you be quiet?'

_ 'Quiet isn't who I am.' _

'Oh shut it.'

_ 'Is he doing well?' _

'I did what you recommended.'

_ 'Is he happy again?' _

'If you so worried come and see for yourself.'

_ 'We both know I can't. Not yet.' _

'And our other friend?'

_ 'He misses Re, but he's handling. It's been about two years you know, it's still hard for him. It's only been such a large amount of time for you because the multiverse is running time fast to catch up.' _

'That's good. Have you mastered the clear paint formula yet?'

_ 'Yep.' _

'That's good.'

_ 'Brother one more thing before I go… he called for Reboot after a nightmare instead of Error. When I called him Ink he didn't recognize the name… he's starting to remember and I think he's actually remembering way to much… and brother, he has began destroying again. He said he would take Errors job and keep the balance until you came back.' _

'Thank you Dream. Stay safe okay?'

_ 'Love you Night.' _

'You too baby bro.'

Nightmare sighed leaning back before curling up on the ground. He wished he could take it back, take it all back. He wanted to be back home with his brother. He hated this multiverse where he had actually hurt Dream. He hadn't any control when the au was building itself.

"I'm so sorry Re." He whispered, feeling his world grow dark. 

_ “Nightmare stop! Let me help you! Before it’s too late!” Nightmare could feel the darkness consuming his being but somehow he heard Dreams calls. _

_ “Dream?” He whimpered reaching through the dark haze surrounding him. _

_ “I’m here brother.” Dream grabbed his shaking hand, now being covered in the black goop, and pulling him into a hug. Nightmare was quaking but he gripped his brother as tight as he could. If he was hurting Dream the other didn’t speak up. _

_ “I’m scared.” Nightmare was quiet, his voice almost nonexistent. _

_ “I know. I know. I won’t let this consume you okay? You’ll be alright.” Nightmare couldn’t see it but he could tell Dream was crying. _

_ ‘I’m so sorry.’ He thought to himself before he began to slip out of consciousness. _

_ ‘Don’t be.’ Dream thought back and without realizing it, the brothers now had a telekinetic bond.  _

_ When they brought it up Reboot threw out the idea that in saving Nightmare, who was now back in his passive form and only changed when he was fighting or angry, Dream somehow linked his mind with Nightmares to bring him back from the darkness. _

_ “Hey Nightmare? Will you be okay on your own? Blue said he got a text from Reboot about Eraser destroying more worlds and he wants us to go help.” Dream turned to his brother who had become overwhelmingly clingy since the incident. _

_ “Can I come with? I can protect you and make sure you stay unhurt. Plus who knows who might show up to help Eraser.” Nightmare hummed. _

_ “Please, even if Dust and Killer show, they hate Eraser, everybody does. No one would help him. But sure, you can come with. You’re Reboots best, well second only to Blue actually, friend.” Dream smiled. _

_ “No DoNt KiLl ErAsEr!” Reboot was glitching as he stood in front of the destroyer who sat there dully. _

_ “Hey Boots? Do you have any of that cool feeling paint you bring?” Eraser asked chill. Dream and Blue stared at the creator in shock and Nightmare shifted awkwardly. He had already known of his best friends ‘friendship’ with the creator and his inflation.  _

_ “You know you can just ask, right Race? You don’t have to destroy a universe when you start to feel empty. I’ll give you paint anytime.” Reboot whispered before sighing. _

_ “I asked you to come in hopes you would help me subdue him, not kill him!” He snapped handing a bottle to Eraser. It was yellow, a pale yellow, but still yellow. Eraser drank it and his eyes began hastily changing shapes. A light filled the area and Reboot leaned towards Eraser as the destroyer let out a yell. _

_ It had been a happiness paint mixed with a bit of free emotion. Or at least what his prototype for free emotions was at the time. It didn’t work as Reboot had intended, the formula wasn’t right. _

_ Why did he have to give Eraser such a pale yellow. Maybe then that day would have turned out differently. Maybe then Reboot wouldn’t have gotten sick. Maybe then things wouldn’t have turned out with what nightmare had said. Maybe then Nightmare would have never called Eraser a selfish monster for when he did when Reboot was sick. Maybe then they would be living their lives calmly. _

“What are you doing here? Who are you?” Nightmare sat up, his eyes wide. That nightmare had been so much more, a memory, a memory he fought to forget. His eyes met Blue’s who didn’t seem to recognize him in his passive form which Nightmare had switched to while he was asleep.

“ _ I’m so terribly sorry. You see I just awoke here and-“ _

‘What the heck Dream?’

_ ‘Don’t worry about it brother.’ _

“Oh it’s fine. Do you need a place to stay? Do you know where your going and how to get there?” Blue asked completely forgetting that he didn’t know this person’s name.

_ ‘See nothing to worry about,’ _

‘How did you figure that out?’

_ ‘A Blue is a blue no matter the multiverse, lets go,’ _

“Ah no i've got it. Thank you though.” Nightmare spoke as he stood and quickly hurried away, leaving Blue in the dust. 

‘That was a close one.’

_ ‘Agreed.’ _


	8. Fast

Error hated mornings. He hated waking up. He hated having to lose half his memories that he just got. He hated it all in all honesty. What made him feel a bit better was the momentary lapse in thought and memory where he thought that the Ink curled next to him was his Ink, his Eraser.

“Morning.” Ink whispered hiding his head back under the blanket. Error couldn’t help but laugh and when he handed Ink a vial of paint, soon the other was as well.

“Man mornings suck!” Ink whined. Error agreed although he knew the other was mostly referring to the fact his paint was usually almost it when he awoke.

“What did I end up handing you?” Error learned it was easier to keep away his glitching when he was tired.

“No clue but since laughing made me feel uncomfortable and like I might upchuck some ink, it probably wasn't pure happiness or something along that line." Ink huffed puffing out his cheeks. Error thought about the others words for a moment before taking a deep breath. He had wanted to bring it up for a while now but never saw a good enough time. He honestly knew any version of Ink would hate how he got what he needed but he didn't mind getting supplies for it.

"What would you do if I knew a way to give you free running emotions. Would you want it?" He whispered thinking about the accident with the prototype and what happened to Eraser when he first started feeling. Those memories made him want to cry.

"What do you mean? That can't be something possible can it?" Ink groaned. Error shut his eyes before sighing.

"It is, I mean if you don't believe me, go ask Nightmare but it exists." Error smiled at Ink smiled softly at the other. He leaned closer and let his forehead rest on Errors who hummed.

"No I believe you…" Ink hummed.

"When i come home from work I'll have it." Error leaned back and gave Inks cheek the skeleton equivalent of a kiss.

"Do you have to work? You do whenever you destroy I have to go there? Like it's in my coding to go protect those worlds." Ink whined.

"I'm only destroying abandoned projects today, which don't require you coming to their rescue." Error leaned closer and Ink just leaned forward, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"No go!" Ink whined before falling backwards and covering his mouth. Error, without realizing what he was doing, snapping his fingers so a tub appeared next to Ink for the liquid covering his hands.

Ink leaned forward and let the black liquid fill the tub. He hated this. He hated the wrong feelings he got when his emotions began to change too much from the paint and he hated puking Ink. 

As Ink finished his eyes widened. He stared at the bucket then Error who still held his hand post snap. His mouth fell open.

"You created a bucket! Or… a tube whatever this is… but you created!" Ink squealed and immediately Error crashed. Ink groaned and leaned his body against the now rebooting destroyer. 

Error blinked as soon as his reboot was over. He looked around a bit jazzed just to see Ink leaning over while holding out a water bottle.

"You crashed and it took you forever to reboot so I got you some breakfast. Drink some water first though, okay?" Ink handed Error the bottle. When he said reboot Error felt his heart flutter because he sounded so much like Eraser for a moment.

"Yea. Also about earlier… can you not tell Dream what I did? I told blue a long time ago but Dream still actually thinks I get someone else to make my puppets. I'd rather him not learn I can summon things too…" error whispered.

"Of course… now about that paint thing." Ink leaned closer to Error.

"I should have a small test batch by tonight. Usually you'd only take a sip and it would last a while but this test batch will be diluted with a yellow paint. Only take a little bit okay? The free emotion paint will be clear, not white as that didn't end well last time I made the free paint white…" Error cut himself off, realizing what he just said. When he glanced at Ink he was relieved to see that Ink had seemingly walked out.

"Good." Error whispered disappearing.

_ "Eraser?" Reboot looked at his lover, who'd been staying at his home for nearly 6 months at this point, as he stood. _

_ "Sorry to wake ya Boots. Go back to bed." Eraser leaned over and kissed the smallest head. _

_ "Why are you up? It's the middle of the night." Reboot whined pulling Eraser down for a real kiss. The taller smiled but pulled away after a moment. _

_ "Gotta do my job once in a while or something could happen to our little paradise." Eraser sighed and looked away before he could see Reboots heart broken look. _

_ "But Racey-" _

_ "Its my job Boots." _

_ "A job you hate! A job that leaves you crying! I've done your job for you before! Heck you even did my job after the white paint incident! Let me do it!" Reboot sat up straight, tears filling his eyes. Eraser leaned closer again and wiped any stray tears that had already fallen away. He pulled the creator into his arms and lifted Reboots chin for a kiss. _

_ "You already do so much for me Boots. Heck, you legit drain monsters souls just so I can feel. I can suck it up for you. I don't want any more guilt on your conscious." Eraser whispered between kisses. _

_ "Please… just wait till morning?" Reboot begged. _

_ "Fine. Only for you Boots." Eraser spoke in a harsh tone but his eyes said something different. They where in the shape that always made Reboot giggle like a maniac when totally awake. His eyes where hearts. _

_ "Cuddle?" Reboot whispered. Eraser fell forward, nearly crushing Reboot which made the other giggle like mad. _

_ "Cuddle." Eraser confirmed burrowing his face inside his hoodie that Reboot still wore almost constantly. _

_ "Love you." Reboot whispered, curling around Eraser as much as his smaller body could. _

_ "Love you more." Eraser answered and they both got one final laugh at the cheesiness of the situation before drifting off to sleep. _

"What the?" Ink sat up his eyes wide. He wasn't truly Ink though was he? No, he knew his real name. He was Eraser and he couldn't believe he ever let Reboot leave the multiverse just to protect him.

"Dumb… stupid… crazy me. Why did it take me so long to remember? Ahg." Eraser threw his pillow across the room along with anything he could get his hands on. 

In a moment his fit was stopped as loud cries filled the house.

"Shit… Paper Jam." He stood and in a moment he left the room. 


	9. Clear

_ "Make sure the house stays nice?" Reboot turned to face Blue just to see him staring at Dust. _

_ "And nothing worse than making out in my house or I swear. I understand me and Racey are the only two you guys trust with your secret relationship but don't make me regret letting you want our home." Reboot huffed and Blue instantly began blushing like crazy. _

_ "Re!" He whined and that set Dust off laughing like a mad man. _

_ "Boots? Are you done teasing them yet?" Eraser appeared in the kitchen doorway, smiling at the trio talking. Dust instantly tensed seeing the destroyer but it didn't bother Reboot or Eraser. Ever since the incident with the free emotions prototype paint everyone was extra cautious around Eraser. Everyone except Reboot that is. _

_ "Now no one really knows that I've been invited to the multiverse summit but as my friend did tell us we wouldn't be kicked we should be there all three days. We will be back once over." Reboot hummed, his grin becoming wider when Eraser appeared and hugged him from behind. _

_ "See you then Re!" Blue grinned from his spot next to dust who in response half heartedly shrugged. _

_ "Take care of my house or I swear! And don't touch any puppet that's not of you!" Reboot was now being dragged out by Eraser.  _

_ "Oh wait!" Reboots eyes filled with panic as he broke Erasers grip. He ran up the stairs and into their bedroom. He grabbed Erasers old hoodie off the bed, threw it on, and ran back downstairs. _

_ "Okay, now we can go." _

_ "Did you seriously have to bring that Boots?" _

_ "Of course… since I got it I've always kept it with me." Reboot looked up at Eraser who just sighed before wrapping his arms around his smaller love. _

_ "See you both soon. And I swear if you break one of Boots rules trust me, if your afraid of what he'll do you better be damn terrified of what I'll do." Eraser hummed before giving a kind smile. _

_ "See you later, have fun!" He called happily pulling Reboot out the door. _

_ "That was-" _

_ "Creepy? Yea I agree." Dust wrapped an arm around Blue and sighed. _

_ "Let's not anger them?" Blue whispered  _

_ "Agreed." _

_ Inks sat around a table with a few Reboots scattered around. They were all talking happily when a knock on the door sounded out. _

_ "I swear if that's the Errors complaining about running out of chocolate again I'm gonna send mine to the store and make him buy more." An Ink groaned out and a few laughed. _

_ "Uhh… excuse me but who's Error?" Reboot was taller than most of the inks and other Reboots in the room. It was a kinda coding rule that creators were always just a bit smaller than the average sans yet always taller than Blueberry sans.  _

_ Similarly Eraser obviously stood out as taller then any eraser and most Errors as destroyers where usually one of the tallest, if not the tallest, sans into their multiverse. If Eraser was to be lined up with all the Errors and other Erasers he would have maybe one or two taller than him. _

_ Together the pair broke every rule about height as well as most about how Erasers and Reboots generally acted. This Reboot was obviously possessive of Eraser by his right grip on the taller and the hoodie he obviously wore religiously. _

_ "Well a swapped version of you. So instead of you being the creator Eraser, or the swapped version being Ink, is. That makes you the destroyer. I mean technically as there are more inks then erasers you are the swapped version but you understand." One of the Inks, a taller one who had a singular dull colored eye, hummed. When Reboot saw him his eyes lit up and he ran at his only friend from a different multiverse. _

_ "I missed you!" Reboot squealed. His Ink friend was tense and it was obvious that everyone except Reboot knew. Eraser stood almost directly behind Reboot, glaring at the Ink as if to tell him that if he was to hurt Reboot he would be no more. _

_ "Yea. I did too. Anyway is your Eraser gonna head to the other destroyers? They have a meeting too." The ink hummed and almost immediately Reboot and Erasers faces dropped. _

_ "Can't he stay?" Reboot whispered. _

_ "I mean technically there's no rule against it. It's just usually we prefer not to have destroyers and others who've killed around us while we have meetings about life." A different Ink muttered. At those words Reboots eyes began to water, Eraser clenched his fists, and the half blind Ink winced. _

_ "Then I should get going. Come on Racey let's go home." Reboot whispered as he slowly summoned his stars, showing his LOVE and exp. _

_ "And I wont stop if it means helping others. I kill to help others but you don't want killers here so I will be leaving." Reboot hissed. He turned to storm out but Eraser grabbed his hand. _

_ "Go stand in the common room. I'm gonna have a talk with them." He whispered. _

_ "Don't do anything rash please racey." _

_ "No promises." _

_ "I'm serious. Your paint is at the last hours of its 3 day wear time. If I'm gone and you lose it you'll just burn through it quicker and you don't have any." Reboot hissed. _

_ "Fine fine. I'll make sure to stay calm and get a sip to last 3 more days right after okay?" Eraser hummed and Reboots face lit up with a nod. _

_ "OKAY!" he cheered darting out of the room. Eraser just grinned before dropping the smile and turning to face the counsel of creators. _

_ “Okay you stupid twerps. Let’s get something straight.” Eraser smirked, folding his hands. _

_ “Boots is the best thing to ever exist. Yes he kills, and I absolutely hate it.” He balled his fists, snarling. _

_ “He kills for me. He- ahh shit.” He whispered as his eyes went grey momentarily. _

_ “Boots is gonna kill me. I got too emotional.” He hissed then shrugged. _

_ “He kills so I can feel, I can love, I can live. I hate it and if I could, I would stop him. Don’t you ever say he can’t join you just because he kills. Trust me, if you do, I won’t be afraid to kill some creators.” Eraser winked before walking out. The majority of the Inks specifically followed him. _

_ “Racey! Why did you get so angry? I told you to stay calm.” Reboot was digging around in a bag. _

_ “Ahh I’m sorry Boots. It’s just-“ _

_ “I know, I know, dear,” Reboot pulled the destroyer down and kissed his cheek. “Don’t let them get to you. It hurt me to hear at first but honestly I’m used to it with Nights comments,” Reboot hummed, pulling out a clear vial that seemed filled with water. _

_ “I thought we agreed to shun that idiot.” Eraser grumbled, lightly grabs the vial. _

_ “He was my friend for years and he’s Dreams brother. Their connection kinda makes it impossible to avoid him. And your supposed to shun him, not me.” Reboot leaned against Eraser as he took the tiniest sip of the paint. He handed the vial back and Reboot grabbed it, pulling away to watch Erasers eyes flash multiple colors. _

_ “There we go. Your doing so much better than before. Your able to keep yourself calm and let’s try to keep it that way. Just ignore people who think that, they aren’t worth the anxiety.” Reboot cooed and Eraser grinned, leaning down to kiss the smaller one. _

_ All the Inks that followed Eraser began mumbling to themselves. Reboot looked up, his eyes wide. The half blind Ink walked up first. Eraser tightened his grip on Reboot who clung it hIm. _

_ “What was that substance?” The ink asked quietly. _

_ “It was clear paint. That’s what Re kills to make. He drains souls so I can feel free emotions. Like love.” Eraser smiled down at Reboot who was gripping the vial quickly. The room went quiet and like that the group of Inks surrounded the dark boned creator, begging for just a sip. _

_ “Leave him alone!” Eraser snapped before pulling Reboot closer who in returned teleported them away. They learned to hate most multiverse that day. _


	10. Paint

Error stared at the half created universe. 

“There’s at least 10 monsters completely created. That’s good.” He whispered entering. The first thing he did was capture a taller monster. He blinded their hands and sighed.

“Forgive me.” He whispered as he pulled its soul before killing it. He began the process he had done so long ago. Using his strings he drained the misty liquid out of the soul. With that liquid he could mix a bit of paint (any color) and it would clear up. 

“I’m home Ink.” Error entered clutching the three bottles of clear paint he had created.

“Yay!” Ink ran in and hugged Error tightly.

“AcK! LeT mE gO!” Error panicked after feeling the vials almost fall.

“Sorry.” Ink whispered and Error just shook his head.

“Don’t be. Here.” He handed Ink the vials.

“A single small sip lasts three days if I did it right.” Error hummed and Ink hastily took a sip.

“Wow!” Ink fell backwards as colors filled his vision. Error laughed leaning onto the wall behind him. He could still vividly remember Eraser having a similar reaction.

“That’s adorable. Watching you freak out at the sight of colors and the idea of real feelings.” Error hummed.

“What… how did you make this? It’s so cool!” Ink giggled but his smile dropped when he saw Error tense up.

“Error, how did you make this?” Ink pushed.

“I drained a monsters soul and mixed the liquid with any paint.” Error whispered and Inks eyes filled with horror.

“How could you?” He snapped and Error could feel panic rising before he sighed. He was gonna hate this conversation.

_ Eraser was panicking, full blown panicking. He had been with Reboot for over a year and yet all he could feel was panic. Blue had tried to assure the destroyer but nothing seemed to work as he stared down at the small ring box in his grip. _

_ “Stop acting like no is even a reaction he could have. He’s adored you since he met you, he adored the very idea of you when I said your name the first time. He’d do anything for you so stop acting like saying no is ever something he’d do.” Blue smiled. _

_ “Yea well maybe I’d understand more if you were in my place. You and Dust are still keeping your relationship a secret so don’t even start. I already have to deal with Dream and Nightmare berating Boots. What if he says no so they stop getting onto him?” Eraser gripped the box a bit tighter. _

_ “I honestly don’t think Boots even cares what those idiots think. He loves you so much Eraser. I just know he’ll say yes.” Blue smiled before running off. Eraser just stood there, a little shocked, before smiling. _

_ “I can do this.” He whispered to himself before slipping the ring box back in his pocket. _

_ “Racey,” Reboot whined from his spot on the couch, reaching for the skeleton who had just stood up. Eraser leaned forward and put a hand on his lovers cheek before falling to a single knee. _

_ “Racey…” Reboot whispered his eyes wide. _

_ “I love you so much. I feel like if I always had free emotions, I would have always loved you. Even in times when I didn’t have emotions I was always so intrigued by the person you where. When I got these emotions the love for you became overwhelming. Your my entire world Reboot and I know this is so cheesy but would you marry me?” Eraser whispered quietly. He watched Reboot tear up before leaning forward. _

_ “Yes you idiot!” Reboot fell into Eraser, wrapping his arms around the destroyer and legitimately sobbing with joy. Eraser let out a quiet laugh wrapping an arm around Reboot tightly as he used his free arm to slip the ring onto Reboots ring finger. _

_ “I love you so much Boots.” Eraser whispered wrapping his other arm around the sobbing black boned skeleton. _

_ “I love you too. I really, really love you too.” Reboot grinned through his tears. _

_ The wedding turned out better than they expected. Most sans’ came and there was only one or two death threats against Eraser. Reboot wore a dress that day and he was so happy. _

_ “You married the enemy.” Nightmare was behind Reboot in a second after Eraser left the dance floor to go grab a bite to eat. _

_ “He’s not my enemy Night. I love him.” Reboot whispered and his ex-friend hissed in anger. _

_ “He almost killed you!” Nightmare hissed. _

_ “It was my fault.” Reboot turned to face Nightmare, his eyes narrowing.  _

_ “Suit yourself.” Nightmare hissed and stormed off, bumping into a dancing Blue and Dust before snarling and leaving. _

_ “Well he’s still the same old hot head. He seemed extra angered today though.” Eraser appeared back at his new husbands side. _

_ “He has a right I guess. He loved me, you know. I told him I didn’t love him back, he was my best friend, and that I loved you but he just absolutely hated that fact.” Reboot whispered. Eraser felt a rise in jealousy before leaned against Reboot. He had no true reason to be angry, Reboot was his for real, not Nightmares.  _

_ Yet somehow he left the multiverse with Nightmare. Ink, well Eraser with his manipulated memory, even allowed it and thought it was safer that way. _

Eraser clenched his fists from his spot at Blues dining table. He let out a snarl, banging his fists against the table.

“Woh! Calm down Ink!” Blue yelped. 

“I can’t Blue! It’s been two years! The multiverse fixed itself. Why can’t he be back!?” Eraser yelled.

“I don’t know, I don’t know… speaking of two years… how are the boys?” Blue whispered.

“Gray’s birthday was last week. His dad, well he always called him Papa, not being there tore him apart. He’s the only one of the two to remember him at all and I almost wish he didn’t.” Eraser clenched his fist.

“Things will be okay. You said yourself that it should be ending soon.” Blue smiled weakly.

“I just hope I’m telling the truth.”


	11. Boys

_ Reboot starred in the mirror, his hands shaking. He couldn’t believe what Sci had said. It couldn’t be true. It just couldn’t. It wasn’t safe, nothing was safe in the multiverse. Eraser still had his moments where he was heavily unstable and Nightmare hated their guts. If what Sci told him was true, it would just be another weakness for Nightmare to use against them. _

_ “Boots? Are you okay? You’ve been locked in the bathroom for going on a half hour. What did Sci say?” Reboot could hear the panic in his husband's voice. _

_ “I don’t know if it’s good or bad Racey. It feels like a good thing but… it could make everything so much harder… another weakness people could use against you…” Reboot whispered and Eraser took in a sharp breath.  _

_ When they had spoken about their future Reboot and Eraser had decided against kids for the time, no matter how much they wanted them. They had agreed it was safer for the unborn child. The child could be used against them. They had said nearly the exact same thing Reboot had just told Eraser and it became extremely obvious. _

_ “Your kidding me…” Eraser whispered. _

_ “Yes, I guess I am KIDding you.” Reboot took an attempt at humor opening the door. Erasers eyes widened more and he pulled Reboot into a hug. The smaller immediately began to sob. _

_ “What if we can’t protect them?” Reboot whimpered. _

_ “I’ll make sure we can, I promise.” Eraser pulled away and cupped Reboots cheek. _

Error sat up straight. Before this had he had no idea of his children. He still couldn’t believe he ever forgot. Guilt ate at his heart thinking about the fact that he had a child, or even more than 1, that he completely forgot about.

“Oh god…” he whispered in horror. He had forgotten about his child.

“Error?” Ink whispered from his side. Error could barely hear him. He was still shocked.

“Error? I’m here. Error?” Ink whispered, shaking Error lightly. Error blinked again and turned to face Ink.

“Sorry,” Error whispered.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad your fine.” Ink hummed.

“I’m… I’m gonna go visit Nightmare today.” Error whispered and Ink nodded, leaning his head against Errors shoulder. Error’s eyes shut and he leaned against Ink.

“Be safe.” Ink whispered and in a moment he was standing.

“I will.” Error whispered standing to kiss Inks head. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about having children?” Error stood in the doorway of Nightmares little base.

“Because I didn’t find it necessary, and you have two kids. Both boys.” Nightmare replied as if he hadn’t forgotten to mention Errors legitimated children.

“Twins or…”

“A year and a half apart in age. I’ll just say your eldest was about six months old when you became Error instead of Reboot.” Nightmare picked at his nonexistent nails.

“And I left both behind with Ink?” 

“Well he remembers everything now, so Eraser, but yes. Also here, you told me to hold onto this. Thought I should give it back.” Nightmare tossed Error Erasers old jacket, the one Reboot had kept all those years.

“Heh…” Error smiled at the jacket in his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eraser sighed adjusting his eldest, now 6, in his lap. It had been a week since his sons 6th birthday and in about six months his youngest would turn 5. He just hoped Reboot, or Error now, was back by then.

“Daddy? Do you miss papa too?” Gradient, his eldest, whispered looking up at Eraser. Eraser felt his heart ache and he moved Gradient closer.

“I miss your papa every second of everyday. The only reason I don’t cry is because I have two little dorks to keep me smiling.” Eraser nuzzled his son who’s response was violent giggles.

“I love you daddy.” Gradient whispered.

“I love you too Gray. I promise your papa will be back soon, promise.” Eraser hummed, kissing Gradients head one last time before putting him down.

“I’m gonna go wake up your brother before I make lunch. Wanna get some toys out?” Eraser asked and Gradient nodded happily.

“Okay now go get some toys out for you and Pj to play with. I’ll be right back.” Ink leaned over to kiss Gradients head again before going upstairs and into the boys bedroom. Inside lay a sleeping four year old who clutched the sole puppet of Reboot left in the house. Eraser had found it in their room while still ink. He thought it was just a weird looking Error but now he knew it was actually of Reboot.

“Paperjam. Hey baby it’s time to wake up.” Eraser cooed leaning over his son as he lightly shook a single shoulder.

“Nooo. Wanna sleep.” Paperjam whined.

“If you get up now you can bring your puppet of papa downstairs.” Eraser didn’t usually bribe his children like that but they had been unusually clingy and sad since Gradients birthday.

“Puppet of Papa?” Paperjam whispered opening his adorable big eyes to stare up at his father.

“Yep, you can bring it downstairs and even let him eat with you at lunch.” Eraser scooped up his youngest who cooed happily.

“Yay! Papa puppet!” Pj giggled happily. Eraser kissed the boys help before leaving the room and heading back downstairs. 

“Pj! Daddy! Look I got out toys!” Gradient stood at the bottom of the stairs, bouncing happily. Erasers eyes warmed and as he lowered Pj to the floor he clutched the puppet of Reboot a bit tighter before showing it to his brother who smiled and kissed the puppets head. His brothers actions made pj giggle and then the two children ran to play.

Eraser smiled before going into the kitchen. He went to the pantry and pulled out some bread. He sighed looking in the pantry for anything else. He really needed to go shopping.

“How about sandwiches for lunch today boys? After that you can go visit uncle blue while I shop.” Eraser leaned into the living room.

“Okay daddy.” Gradient hummed.

“Kk.” Pj answered. Eraser smiled at his boys. They were all he had left of Reboot, of their life. He didn’t care that Pj barely spoke at the age of four and that Reboot’s leave left Gradient left with separation anxiety, they where his boys, his family, and they meant everything to him.

He would protect them for as long as he could.


	12. Long Ago

**_ 2 Years before Eraser had emotions _ **

_ Reboot sat in his world, puppets laying all around him. He was watching a show that he stole from underfell inside a TV he had created. He liked this show. _

_ “I wonder what Classic is doing….” He whispered pushing to stand up. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming pain in his chest.  _

_ He had never felt this before but it hurt. It hurt worse than any pain he had felt before. It felt like a part of him was being ripped from his chest. _

_ “What… what’s going on?” He whispered through his pain before it became too much and he collapsed to the ground. _

_ Blue watched as a different version of himself, one already beginning to dust, limp out of a portal. _

_ “Help.” The sans called.  _

_ “What happened other me?” Blue helped the sans sit in the snow. _

_ “Weird skeleton destroying our universe. Saying that destroying helped him feel…” he coughed and Blue’s eyes narrowed. He had no idea what was going on. _

_ “Stay there okay? I’ll get the creator.” Blue pushed what green magic he had to the alternate sans, healing him to the point where he wouldn’t dust, before opening a portal to Reboots home. When he stepped through his eyes widened and he gasped. _

_ “REBOOT!” He yelled running to his unconscious friend. _

_ “Pain… everything hurt…” Reboot whimpered drifting into consciousness when he heard Blue. _

_ “I know… I know…” Blue whispered, “someone destroyed an au… I know it’s gotta hurt…” he hummed opening a portal. While Reboot was taking in what he said he lifted the creator through the portal. _

_ “WHAT?” Reboot yelled out, trying to look around in a panic. _

_ “Calm down. I’ll figure it out. Your in pain Re. Sit back down.” Blue whispered and his friend only lightly clung to him. _

_ “Hurts… gonna fix…” Reboot whimpered. _

_ “The sans is right here. I’m gonna set you down next to him. Rest okay?” Blue whispered pushing a bit more green magic from his soul, watching as Reboots fragile soul healed a few cracks that had formed. _

_ “Tired…” the creator began shaking. _

_ "I know, I know. Just stay awake a little bit longer okay?" Blue cooed cupping Reboots cheek. He nodded. Blue opened a portal and stepped through, calling out for Dream to join before going against the person destroying. _

_ "Hey, creator, wanna talk to keep each other awake?" Dust hissed and Reboot looked back at him before nodding.  _

_ “What’s your au like?” Reboot asked meekly. _

_ “Not nice. It’s an au that’s… well there’s a reason I go by Dust… I’m driven insane and I… I kill everyone in my au… I’m not as crazy once I’m out of my world but…” he looked ashamed and Reboot couldn’t help but reach out. _

_ “Don’t be like that. I don’t blame you for what you do in your au. As long as you don’t hurt Blue or any of my friends, I won’t blame you for what happens in your au.” Reboot smiled softly at him _

_ “Thank you…” Dust whispered and he smiled briefly when Reboot nodded. Reboot shuttered once again violently and Dust grabbed his shoulder. _

_ “Breath. That smaller sans is gonna fix this.” Dust whispered and Reboot nodded, shaking violently again. Oh how he hoped Blue and Dream could fix this. _

_ “Hey you!” Dream yelled shoving his Dream staff towards the skeleton standing in the now empty au. Nightmare, now in his violent goopy form, stood behind Dream completely enraged. Reboot was his best friend and honestly just a sweet skeleton. Along with Nightmare came Horror, Cross, and Killer who would all also fight to protect Reboot. _

_ “Oh. Hello.” The skeleton who just destroyed dusttale hummed. _

_ “You murderer.” Blue hissed. _

_ “Oh? But most of this universe was dead? I didn’t see the harm. It let me feel emotions for a little while.” The skeleton hummed. _

_ “Who. Even. Are. You?” Nightmare snarled loudly. _

_ “I don’t have a name really…” the skeleton pondered the question before shrugging. _

_ “Well either way you almost killed Reboot!” Blue yelled and quickly everyone turned to look at him. Nightmare approached him. _

_ “Is Reboot okay now?” Nightmare hissed. _

_ “Yes, but barely. His hp was barely there.” Blue answered. Quickly Nightmare turned and rushed the one who destroyed the au. _

_ “I’ll kill you!” Nightmare yelled and almost unseen the nameless monster took down nightmare. _

_ “I’d rather you not.” He replied and Nightmare struggled. _

_ “You’ll pay!” Nightmare screamed. _

_ “No, I’ll be leaving now.” He released Nightmare and disappeared. _

_ The next time he destroyed, Reboot showed up to fight him. _

_ “Huh, your different.” The nameless monster hummed. _

_ “They told me you don’t have a name yet your the being that almost ended me.” Reboot narrowed his eyes. _

_ “Or so your the creator.” He hummed as he instead decided to continue destroying the universe. _

_ “Eraser, your name is Eraser.” Reboot hummed. Eraser was the opposite of his dear friend from another multiverse named Ink. He looked like Ink and the opposite of Ink could be Eraser. _

_ “Heh. Eraser? I like it. Thanks creator.” Eraser killed the last being of that universe before disappearing. _

_ Reboot soon became obsessed. He needed to see Eraser, or at least that’s what he thought. Whenever Eraser appeared he would follow quickly. They would speak as they battled and although Eraser mostly ignored him, Reboot became more obsessed.  _

_ Reboot believed he loved Eraser although others just thought it was anger. He loved Eraser although his love was just fueling his obsession. _

_ “Reboot?” Blue walked into the others home quietly. He quickly noticed the fact Reboot was mumbling something. At closer glance he realized his best friend was talking to a puppet of their enemy. _

_ “Re!” Blue rushed forward. Reboot looked up in a panic, expecting anger, but Blue was just grinning. _

_ “I’m the same… Reboot… I think I love dust.” Blue laughed and the two friends stared at each other before they both laughed. _

_ “Oh man we are too much alike!” Reboot laughed and soon the two talked about their feelings for the enemies. _


	13. What is This?

**_ 1 year before Eraser got emotions _ **

_ “And I thought I was tired,” Nightmare laughed looking at Reboot who curled up at his feet. _

_ “He looks like a puppy,” Dream smiled but whined when Nightmare quickly hit his head. _

_ “Don’t call him that!” Nightmare snapped and his brother laugh happily. _

_ “But he’s legitimately sleeping on the floor Night. Did you even try and move him? Sleeping like that is like how a dog sleeps.” Dream teased and Nightmare groaned. _

_ “I did try moving him,” Nightmare hissed, “If you must know.” He looked down at Reboot who slept, curled up in a ball. _

_ “He’s kinda cute like that- oh wait, nightmare you don’t,” Dream drew in a quick breath, “actually like him? Like more than a friend?” Dream pushes and Nightmare rolled his eyes. _

_ “No, I just think he’s adorable, lovable and- oh no… do I actually like him?” Nightmare gasped in realization. _

_ “You do!” Dream threw his hands in the air and cheered. _

_ “Oh god. I love Reboot,” Nightmare let his skull fall into his head. “I actually love my best friend.”  _

_ “You do! You do! You do! You love Reboot,” Dream began to happily dance around, his eyes lighting up. Nightmare whined but they both got deadly quiet as Reboot whined. _

_ “Shit…” Nightmare looked down at the tired, and now slowly awakening, Reboot. _

_ “Five more minutes,” Reboot whined and soon his friends where both laughing. _

_ “Sorry Re. You can go back to sleep,” Nightmare hummed as he moved over so the half asleep creator could move onto the couch to sleep. _

_ “Thanks…” Reboot was out again in a moment. _

_ Reboot honestly was surprised, and that was a rare thing. In front of him stood his friends, and they were all wearing rainbow party hats. _

_ “Happy appeared day!” They all yelled and Reboot grinned. As he hadn’t been born they celebrated they day he randomly appeared. _

_ “Guys…” Reboot smiled softly. Blue ran up and hugged his best friend tightly before handing him a larger box. _

_ “Blue?” Reboot asked quietly. _

_ “Open it when your in private okay? It has to do with our little secret.” Blue whispered and Reboot couldn’t help but grin. _

_ “Thanks Blue.” Reboot whispered before Dream and Nightmare appeared to give him a gift as well. _

_ “Open it!” Dream cheered and Reboot happily did as his friend asked. Oh wow was the gift beautiful. It was a few yards of dark blue fabric. _

_ “Thank you…” Reboot was grinning wider than he could ever imagine. _

_ "Of course. It's what friends are for." Dream chirped. _

_ "Hey Re?" Nightmare walked up behind Reboot who was currently cutting his birthday cake calmly. _

_ "Yea Night?" Reboot smiled up at his best friend and Nightmare faultured. His friendship with Reboot meant the world to him and he decided quickly that he wasn't going to risk it that day with confessing. _

_ "What was Blues present?" Night asked quietly. Reboot tilted his head. He pulled out the still wrapped package. _

_ "He told me to open it a bit later but I'll open it with you if you promise to keep whatever it is a secret." He hummed and Nightmare nodded. _

_ "Great. Can you keep cutting the cake?" Reboot asked and his friend nodded. He began to unwrap the package and when Nightmare had looked away let out a happily squeal.  _

_ "Oh awesome!" Reboot laughed. Nightmare turned and to his horror, he saw reboot holding a small photo of him and that monster Eraser. _

_ "Reboot? Why would Blue give that to you?" Nightmare pressed, walking closer. _

_ "Cause he knows a secret." Reboot smiled. _

_ "Is that a real photo or a drawing?" Nightmare could feel his heart sinking deeper into his chest. _

_ "Its real. I've tried calming Eraser down. It's funny cause he'll spend hours just staring at my puppets with this weird smile. Blue took this when I surprised Race with a hug." Reboot laughed. _

_ "Race?" Nightmare stepped closer. _

_ "Eracer. He doesn't understand the nickname, or why I want him to stop, but he can be pretty calm at times." Reboot cuddled the photo close. _

_ "Re…. He almost killed you." Nightmare was shaking. _

_ "Yes he did. He doesn't understand that. He doesn't understand what killing is." Reboot shrugged. When he saw the state of his friend he sighed. _

_ "Calm down Night. I stay safe. I'm not gonna let him hurt me." Reboot raised a hand to his friends cheek who responded by shaking violently. _

_ "I can't lose you Re. He almost killed you. What if this is all an act?" Nightmare cupped his friends cheeks. _

_ "Night I'm fine. Blue is always with me when we meet up. Nothing bad can happen." Reboot smiled at his friend.  _

_ That's what destroyed Nightmare. He knew Reboot. He could read his best friend like the back of his hand. Reboot liked Eraser. Nightmare could see it in his eyes. He could also see that the others emotionless state made it harder for Reboot. _

_ "Reboot…. You love him don't you?" Reboot flinched at his friends words before tearing up. _

_ "I've kissed him Night. He didn't understand and it made me feel terrible. Instead of teaching him how to be a friend I kissed him. He didn't understand. He can't understand. I don't think he'll ever be able to and it hurts. It hurts so much Night." Reboot hiccups trying not to break down. _

_ "Reboot." Nightmare felt his heart shatter. His best friend, crush, and the creator of the multiverse was slowly falling apart because of this monster and he couldn't even see what was happening to himself. _

_ "Nightmare I can't… I can't keep doing this. Everyone hates him and I can't stand it…" Reboot was sobbing and Nightmare hugged him tightly. _

_ "I won't hate him. If it helps I won't hate him." Nightmare allows his friend to cling him tightly. _

_ "Promise?" Reboot looked up at Nightmare and when the taller nodded Reboot hugged him even tighter.  _

_ Nightmare hated the very fact that Reboot loved someone who couldn't love him back. He hated watching reboot fall apart. He couldn't stop it but he could help Reboot and maybe one day tell his friend everything. _

_ Or he could do it now. Screw patience. He had enough waiting. He couldn't watch Reboot hurt for who knows how long with the chance Reboot could accept his feelings.  _

_ In one swift move Nightmare leaned down, tilted Reboots chin, and brought him in for a kiss. _


	14. Test Tubes

**_ The week Eraser gained the simple emotion vials. _ **

_ Nightmare curled up on the couch. Since Reboots party, the day he kissed the other, Reboot had been distancing himself from Nightmare. _

_ "Nighty…" Dream put a hand on his brothers shoulder. _

_ "Why does he still look at me like hes disturbed? It's been nearly a year. I keep apologizing. Why won't he forgive me?" Nightmare looked up at his younger twin who just leaned closer to his elder. _

_ "I don't know. I don't know. I wish I did but I don't." Dream sighed. _

_ "How can I fix this!? He's my best friend, my everything! How could I have let him hate me?" Nightmare pulled at the black goop on his skull. He had been in his aggressive form since the incident. _

_ "I'll find a way to fix this Nighty. I promise." Dream whispers before leaving. _

_ "He can't hate me… Reboot cant hate me. I can't lose him." Nightmare croaked _

_ "Dream? What are you doing here?" Reboot was blocking off the door to his home. _

_ "I'm here to speak with you about my brother." Dream spoke and pushed past Reboot. _

_ "Dream! Wait!" Dream walked into the house to see Blue asleep on Dusts shoulder. _

_ "Blue?" Dream turned back to face Reboot. _

_ "Dont you dare wake him." Dust hissed and Reboot grabbed dreams arm. _

_ "What the- never mind. Reboot you need to talk to Nightmare. Soon. Hes hurting." Dream grabbed Reboots arms tightly. Reboot winced and Dust went stiff. _

_ "Dream let him go. We have to stay quiet." Dust hissed. It seems that Reboot knew what he was talking about. _

_ Dream didn't learn for a few more months that they were in fact worried about waking Eraser who slept on the floor of Reboots room. When Dream asked why he slept on the floor Reboot explained that Eraser wasn't used to the bed and would move down to the floor the second they left the room. _

_ Dream also learned that Dust had learned of Reboots feelings for Eraser when he playfully shoved the creator. He was met with the destroyers fist a few seconds later. Eraser had been asleep until he heard Reboot stumble and thought his friend was in danger. _

_ "I'll speak with Nightmare and uh-" there was a loud noise upstairs, "if you give me a moment." Reboot pushed Dream out of the building. _

_ "Boots?" Eraser mumbled rubbing his eyes. Reboot evinced noticing how his eyes where duller than before his nap. _

_ "Racey. Here." Reboot raised a small test tube full of green paint. Eraser downed in before resting his head on the creators shoulder. _

_ "Are you okay? I heard you wince."  _

_ "I'm fine Racey." _

_ "You sure?" _

_ "If course. I'm gonna be out for a bit so be good for Blue and Dust?" _

_ "I'm not a kid." _

_ "Sure your not," Reboot laughed before rolling his eyes. _

  
  


_ "He hates me!!" Nightmare screamed at the mirror. _

_ "I don't… why did you ever believe I could hate you?" Reboot stood in the doorway, his eyes filled with sadness. _

_ "Because I… I kissed you without permission right after you admitted you liked someone else. I was an incentive jerk." Nightmare didn't face him. _

_ "Night… I dont hate you." Reboot rung his hands, before hanging his head. Nightmare stared at his friend for a silent moment before wrapping his arms around Reboot in a hug. _

_ "Oh thank god," Nightmare whispered. "I don't think I could have lived with myself if you hated me." Nightmare whispered. _

_ "I cant hate my best friend now can I?" Reboot make a small grin that nearly seemed forced. _

_ "it's actually a very possible thing I worry about often." Nightmare scoffed rubbing the back of his skull. Reboot just rolled his eyes. _

_ "Don't worry about me hating you ever again." _

_ Man Reboot was in such trouble. Eraser had showed up at the same time Nightmare had and now the pair was having a glaring competition. _

_ "Seriously?" Reboot pulled at Erasers sleeve but the destroyer shook him off. _

_ "Back away from him Re." Nightmare hissed. _

_ "Don't listen to him Boots." Eraser moved to block Nightmares view of Reboot. _

_ "Oh come on guys!" Reboot whined trying to step in between the two hard heads. _

_ "He almost-" Reboot quickly covered Nightmares mouth to stop him from telling Eraser what he almost did that first day of destruction. _

_ "Reboot? What was that paint?" Dream gripped his twins arm as Eraser chugged the pale yellow. Before their friend had a moment to respond the skeleton next to them began to shake. _

_ "Boots. What's going on?" Eraser was whimpering. That was definitely something Reboot had never seen Eraser do before. _

_ "I don't know. It was just my prototype white paint mixed with yellow. You've had it before in smaller doses and it's never done this." Reboot was now holding the slowly collapsing destroyer. _

_ "It… hurts…" Eraser whimpered as his magic began to move around the room in vicious waves of energy that kept trying to push the creator back.  _

_ "Racey I'm here. Just take a deep breath." Reboot held onto the destroyer as best as he could but the once emotionless being's magic was still pushing him away.  _

_ Dream noticed the darkness in Erasers magic first. He screamed first. He tried to save Reboot first. Nightmare noticed it next when he tried to approach and he felt a sudden burning sensation. Eraser realized it next and tried with all his might to push Reboot away. _

_ The creator had realized it before the darkness began but he wouldn't budge. _

_ He held his friend as the destroyer screamed in pain and when the sudden burst of dark magic overtook his now exhausted senses, he didn't even try to fight the darkness. He watched, whilst rubbing the sobbing Erasers skull, as his vision grew dark and his bones began to steam. It hurt but he didnt care. He was the only one suffering and his well being didn't truly matter, did it? _

_ A loud bang echoed through the air along with a soft cry of pain. _

_ "Boots?" _

_ "Reboot? oh god! What did you do to him you monster?!" _

_ "Boots?" _

_ "Back away from him. Cant you see this is your fault?" _

_ "BOOTS!?"  _

_ "Leave him alone Eraser." _

_ "BOOTS WAKE UP!" Nightmare and Dream carried the unconscious Reboot away but Eraser stayed, screaming for the creator. _

_ But no one came. _


	15. Hurt

**_ Three months after the incident  _ **

_ Nightmare watched as Eraser curled up in the chair next to his, and let Nightmare repeat that word, HIS, best friend. Eraser spent much of the day crying. Nightmare still struggled to figure out why Eraser was sad in the first place.  _

_ "Oh just shut up already!" Nightmare turned to face the once again sobbing mess that was Eraser. _

_ "I just want him to wake up… I'm so sorry!" He seemed to be apologizing to Nightmare this time which seemed almost more annoying than his crying. _

_ "I will tear out whatever allows you to speak if you dare utter another word." Nightmare hissed before storming out of the room. He never ended up staying in the room for a long when Eraser was there. _

_ “I’m sorry about him Boots. He doesn’t like me, not one bit,” Eraser moved closer to his friend. “I try not to let him get me. I just miss you.” Eraser sighed. He heard shifting outside and a loud growl that was most definitely nightmare. _

_ “I’ll leave so you can see him.” Eraser looked at the still asleep Reboot as he quickly stood. He began walking towards the door when a soft whimper echoed from the figure on the bed. _

_ “R…. ace….y?” Reboot whispered and the destroyer turned around in a rush.  _

_ “Boots?” _

For the first time in a long time, when Error awoke he knew how important it was he kept everything he hid here from falling apart. 

“Glitchy?” Ink, not his Ink, squirmed in his spot next to the fake-destroyer. 

“Hey Ink,” Error hugged his knees to his chest with a loud sigh. Ink leaned closer but when Error flinched away the creator sighed.

“There’s a creator summit tomorrow. I haven’t been to one of those in forever. They asked if I would bring you.” Ink looked at his boyfriend who began to shake.

If there was one thing Error knew, it was that his Ink, his Eraser, would be going to the summit as well. He also knew that Eraser would recognize him quickly. Those very facts are what invited him to say yes to Inks offer.

“Ink-“

“I remember everything, Shine.” Eraser looked over at the half blind Ink that had once been Erasers best friend.

“So… are you still coming to the summit in the guise of an Ink?” Half blind Ink, or Shine as Eraser and Reboot had called him, asked.

“Yes, why?” Eraser looked down the hallway at the sleeping children on the couch.

“Because there’s an Ink who’s Error has never come along with him… his multiverse coding doesn’t include an Error just as yours includes a Reboot but has none.” Shine smirked.

“And?” Eraser began down the hall before picking up Paperjam off the couch.

“He’s bringing his Error. I think it’s Reboot and from what that Ink said, Error was ecstatic at the idea of joining.” Shine smirked as Eraser tensed.

“It might really be Boots? My husband? I could see him at the summit?” Eraser turned, Pjs head on his shoulder, and looked at Shine with tears in his eyes.

“I believe you could.” Shine smiled.

“See papa? Daddy can I go?” Gradient mumbled still laying on the couch. Both adults turned to face the child only now opening his eyes.

“Uhh…” Eraser looked back at Shine. Gradient shot his gaze back at the other as well and when Shine nodded the younger boy began to legitimately cry out of happiness.

“I get to see papa…” Gradient grabbed onto Erasers side as soon both Eraser and his son where crying.

  
  


They would get to see Reboot.

_ “Who are they Racey?” Reboot hid behind Eraser as his own friends, the very sans’ that had helped fight Eraser, stared at him. _

_ “They are your other friends Boots.” Eraser looked down at his friend before sighing and stepping out from in front of the creator, making him vulnerable to the others stares. _

_ “But I don’t remember them…” Reboot whimpered once again hiding behind Eraser. _

_ “What did you do to him destroyer?” Nightmare snapped. _

_ “I did nothing! All I know is that he woke up!” Eraser raised his hands to try and show his innocence. _

_ “Yea right you liar!” Nightmare snarled. _

_ Reboot stared at the monster soul floating in his hand. He still didn’t remember most people. He remembered bits and pieces but in the past 2 weeks the only person he completely remembered was Eraser. _

_ “For Racey. So he can feel.” He felt the soul pulse and he grinned. He felt his lv rise and he drained the life force of the soul and pulled it into a bottle that soon held a clear paint like substance. _

_ “For Racey.” He whispered before turning for the portal he had formed earlier. _

_ “For Racey and me.” He added before stepping through the portal and entering his home. _

_ “Where did you get it!?” Eraser, clear paint and all, yelled as his eyes shifted like crazy. _

_ “It doesn’t matter! You can finally feel!” Reboot screamed. _

_ “What did you do?” Eraser let his tone of voice drop into a darker range. _

_ “I drained a monster soul.” Reboot whispered and instantly hugged Eraser as he fell over and began to cry.  _

_ Erasers thoughts raced. Sweet Reboot. His boots. Boots killed so he could feel. He had more deaths on his hands. Heck Reboot killed because of him. He was a horrible person. He was a monster that drove even the sweetest to kill. _

_ “Why? Why did you kill for me? I’m not worth this.” Eraser hiccuped and Reboot sighed. _

_ “You’re worth everything. You are my everything.” Reboot whispered whilst letting his hand trace shapes in Erasers skull. _

_ “I… I have to go.” Eraser stood and pushed away, running through the portal in a mess of tears. Reboot watched in silence.  _

_ If only he had followed Eraser through the portal. _


	16. Papa

_ Eraser stumbled into Nightmares world. Nightmare could fix it, Nightmare could find a way to forgive Reboot for what he did. _

_ “What. Are. You. Doing. Here.” It wasn’t a question. _

_ “I’m here because of what Boots did.” Eraser whispered. _

_ “You mean killing that monster?” Nightmare crossed his arms. _

_ “I take full responsibility. Please don’t blame boots.” Eraser was scared. _

_ “No I blame you.” Nightmare snapped. _

_ “Good.” Eraser sighed. _

_ “I blame you for everything. Did you know you’ve almost killed him twice now?” Nightmare moved closer to Eraser who tensed. _

_ “There was the white paint incident… I never tried to kill him…” Eraser was shaking. _

_ “When you first destroyed dust tale. If blue hadn’t found Reboot when he did, even another ten minutes later, and Reboot would have died.” Nightmare grabbed Eraser tightly by the shoulder. The destroyer froze and the world around him stopped. _

_ “I… almost killed him… no…” Erasers eyes widened. Nightmare quickly realized the others quick change in emotions and winced. _

_ “Okay Eraser… now… did you know you destroyed universes to feel emotions for no more than a few minutes.” Nightmare smirked as Erasers smile dropped. He tried to run but Nightmare grabbed his wrist. _

_ In an attempt to escape the nightmare, and keep everyone safe from himself, he pulled his arm out of his hoodie sleeve and ran. His hoodie was left behind as he ran. He was a danger. He was a horrible murderous monster. How could he ever think Reboot could love him. _

_ An hour later Reboot found Erasers hoodie on the ground. Nearby sat a smirking Nightmare who was met with a slap when he explained the situation. _

“Hello everybody!” Ink pushed the doors open and Error followed soon after. He looked around and grinned for a split second when he saw Shine. He sent a hasty wave in his friend’s direction. Shine waved back after making sure no one saw and quickly shot a small nod in the direction of an Ink entering from a different door. 

Error stopped walking. The Ink wasn’t an Ink, he was too tall. There stood Eraser, carrying their two sons into the meeting room. Their gazes met and Eraser put a finger to his lips. 

Error nodded but he was shaking. Shine ran up to them in a hurry. Ink greeted Shine while the half blind skeleton made an excuse as to why he knew Error.

“So is it okay if we go catch up?” Shine asked and Ink replied with a happy yes.In a moment they were in the hall.

“Now before I let you see them. Eraser remembers everything. Gradient is terrible about separation and Paperjam rarely talks.” Shine holds Error by the shoulders before quickly reaching into Errors own pockets and pulling out his glasses.

“Thought you might want to see your sons and husband clearly.” Shine smiled before opening a side door. Just like that Error felt his world stop.

“PAPA!” Errors world started up again as his eldest son hugged his legs. Error, no Reboot, lifted up Gradient and held him as close as he could.

“My sweet boy. I missed you so much!” Reboot didn’t even know when he started crying. It didn’t matter because in a moment his youngest, four years old, was in his arms as well. All three dark boned skeletons were sobbing.

“Heh. You know Boots, our littlest still has that dumb plushie of you that he never lets go of.” Reboot looked up at grinned at his husband through misty eyes.

“I’m sorry I had to be gone so long…” Reboot whispered but his husband just shook his head.

“Don’t be. You’ll still have to be gone until your Ink is convinced to reset our worlds balance… and don’t start trying to make excuses. It was my idea for you to start faking feelings.” Eraser moved to the smaller skeleton and kissed his head.

“Papa stay?” Pj’s quick whisper was nearly buried in the pile that was their family hug.

“Not yet baby. Just a bit longer, I promise.” Reboot felt so maternal talking to his son again. He wanted nothing more than to hold the toddler until the end of eternity. Sadly that wasn’t an option the ex-creator had.

“But papa… I don’t want you to go away again. You missed two birthdays!” Gradient gripped Reboots sleeve, although it was Erasers old hoodie, tightly in his tiny fist.

“Ah shoot… well guess what. Papa promises to be home by the time Paper turns five.” Reboot stroked his sons cheek and after a moment the child nodded.

“Okay papa…” Gradient was crying. Shit. Gradient was crying. What should he do? Reboot had been away from his children for over two years. How did he handle them crying?

Before he could panic any longer. Eraser kneeled down next to their eldest and was stroking the boy’s cheek.

“Now don’t be like that Gray. You promised me you wouldn’t throw a fit about this. I know you miss papa. Pj and I do too. He misses you more than life itself and as soon as he can, he will come home.” Eraser kissed his sons head and Reboot couldn't help but smile. 

“Just be back by Pj’s birthday okay?” Gradient looked back up at his papa.,for a moment Reboot saw the baby he had given birth to what seemed like so long ago. He could hear the babies cries. He remembered still being called Reboot back then. He still remembered Erasers face when he would come home from destroying another world. Gradient had only been a few months old when Reboot broke the balance. He didn’t regret it. Seeing the happiness in Erasers eyes. He would break the balance ten times over to keep the ones he loved happy.

“I love you so much my boys.” Reboot whispered as he hugged his small family one last time before the meeting.

“And we love you too. Come back soon Boots, the boys need their Papa.” Eraser smiled and before Reboot could speak, Eraser was tilting his chin upwards. Even after two years their kiss felt just as his memories did. 


	17. Normality

**_Forward in time, Reboot is Pregnant_ **

_ "I don't think our child is gonna like that Boots." Looking back on where they came from, Reboot saw their currently lives as very mundane. He never saw himself getting ready for a child. If someone told younger him, even from the first few days Eraser was there, about how his life would be now, Reboot would have laughed. _

_ "Oh hush it. It's cute and our child is gonna love it," Reboot stuck his tongue out at his husband before clutching the cloud soft 'baby' blanket. _

_ "Are you sure it's not just because you wanted another blanket but I told you no?" Eraser teased and when his husband frowned and went to return the blanket he shook his head. _

_ "But I swear it boots. This is the last blanket I'm buying you until you get rid of some you've had as long as you can remember… you do realize your memory goes back like fifty years minimum right? That's kinda gross to have a blanket that long." Eraser teased but Reboot rebuttals by sticking his tongue out. _

_ "Your so childish! I thought I signed up for one kid. Not a baby and a baby like husband!" Eraser yelled out sarcastically and Reboot rolled his eyes. _

_ "Your a jerk. You know that?" The creator glared at the destroyers back as the other walked off with their shopping cart. _

_ "And I've let you buy two blankets and five stuffed animals within this mall trip alone so don't even start." Eraser countered and Reboot quickly realized that Eraser was leaving with all his goodies. He ran to catch up with his husband and snagged a plush narwhal out of a bag. _

_ "Why did you even need a Narwhal toy?" Eraser sighed. _

_ "Because Gradient, our son or daughter, might like Narwhals." Reboot answered. _

_ "So your what, five months pregnant? We have a doctor's appointment with Sci in 20 minutes to find out the gender, and yet you've already named our child?" Eraser leaned against the cart to face his cheery husband. _

_ "But you already said you liked the name Gradient." Reboot whined and Eraser just sighed and smiled. _

_ "Fine. We can name our kid Gradient." Eraser smiled and soon it grew wider at watching Reboot light up.  _

_ He would do anything to keep Reboots smile shining. _

  
  


Reboot, no he was Error again, sighed as he walked into the meeting room again. He could watch as some Inks and even a few Reboots recognised him. Heck when Eraser walked in everyone called him Ink until he explained his returned memory.

“Well then, it’s nice to see you again Eraser. Will you be departing with some of the destroyers or stay here as you are currently both.” The Ink leading the specific meeting asked.

“As I’m the only thing holding the fragile balance of my home, I’ll stay. After the incident, all those years ago, didn’t you make the rule that destroyers, if they had good relations with the creators, could stay?” Eraser hummed and quickly took the now sleeping Pj from Shine as he walked back in with the children.

“Yes but we didn’t know what you would wish to do.” The Ink smiled at the children but then a different Eraser, shorter than the one with children, idiotically spoke up.

“Hey, where’s your Reboot?” Everyone around him tried to quiet him. Error winced as he watched Erasers face fall. His son was smart and began to cry. To both parents Gradients cries where borderline fake. 

“Papa! I want papa!” Gradient began to throw a fit and Erasers face dropped.

“Shine. Take Pj. I’m gonna go calm Gradient down as he remembers his ‘papa’ who left to fix our multiverse like a hero.” Eraser snapped before picking up Gradient and carrying the six year-old out of the room.

It was silent for a moment.

“That was really dumb wasn’t it?” The questioning Eraser asked his Reboot.

“Yes. Man if his Reboot is somewhere here you’d be lucky to escape unhurt.” The creator snapped and every sighed.

“What’s going on?” Ink leaned forward and Error winced before glancing away. It wasn’t like the creators didn’t know he was here. They only didn’t bring him up because if his multiverse was destroyed then all theirs could be as well.

“Well there was a very interesting multiverse. The only people swapped besides you know, swapped Au’s, were the Ink and Error. The swapped Ink, Eraser, That Eraser we just saw, was emotionless and destroyed universes to feel. 

He was given clear paint to feel free emotions but the guilt of killing, and unintentionally almost killing his Reboot. There is a reason their Nightmare is also gone. Nightmare basically tortured him, even after Reboot pulled him back. Reboot had Gradient. 

Gradient was nearly a year old when Eraser had another freak out and this time Reboot rewrote the entire multiverse to make him the destroyer. He couldn’t see Eraser in pain. That day Reboot broke the balance and became Error. Eventually nightmare pushed the balance too much. Reboot!Error took his nightmare and left their multiverse. He needs to find a newer multiverse ink to help fix the balance hat he broke.” Shine explained in what seemed like one breath.

“Breath Shine, actually breath.” Error couldn’t help but speak up. Ink didn’t seem to realize it was probably strange that Error knew an Ink. It was even stranger that he took the sleeping Paperjam away from Shine. All Ink did was coo at the toddler.

Everyone so knew Error was the missing Reboot, everyone except Ink.

“Hey sorry. He’s calmer now.” Eraser was right about Gradient bring calmer, the boy was asleep. Eraser smiled at Reboots hold on Paperjam and slowly lifted the boy out of his arms.

“Okay. Let’s get this meeting started.” Shine folded his hands and sighed.


	18. Closer

_ “Look at him Racey,” Reboot was in the nursery again when Eraser woke up without him. Reboot always seemed to be with their son. If it didn’t make Eraser so lonely it would be so much more adorable. _

_ “I look at him all the time. He’s the spitting image of the one I love most.” Eraser wrapped his arms around his husband and smiled down at their son. _

_ “I love both of you so much.” Reboot whispered, leaning back into Erasers chest whilst holding his newborn. His Gradient, their Gradient. _

_ Nine months. They had nine more months of peace. Sadly that peace was gone. Eraser was going insane. Reboot had an idea what to do but it terrified him. He brought his nine month old son to his only friend. _

_ “Are you sure Reboot?” Shine watched as Reboot handed over a fussy Gradient. _

_ “I’m sure.” Reboot whispered as Shine took the baby. _

_ “Did you ever tell Eraser? About your surprise?” Shine was worried about something. _

_ “No. I didn’t have time… don’t worry I’ll be safe. I need to be safe because I’m not protecting me and one more.” Gradient whined as he reached for Reboot once again. Reboot smiled and placed a hand on Gradients skull. _

_ “If you need help I swear I’ll be there in the blink of an eye,” Shine sighed. _

_ Nightmare had stared down the destroyer only a day earlier. _

_ “And what do you think your doing?” Nightmare snarled at the destroyer. _

_ “My job. I hate it but I’ll do anything for Boots.” Eraser balled his fists. _

_ “Did he tell you? The fact a so called destroyer has once again created something.” Nightmare teased and Eraser went tense. _

_ “You don’t mean-“ _

_ “Yes I do. I wonder if your husband is worried if you’ll kill it. Maybe he’s still worried you’ll kill Gradient.” Nightmare pointed a harsh finger at Eraser. _

_ “I wouldn’t-“ _

_ “How do you know?” _

_ “I wouldn’t ever hurt them, I love th-“ _

_ “Love doesn’t stop anything. After all, aren’t you a being of LOVE?” Nightmare took a step closer and Eraser felt himself shrink away. _

_ “I’m not like that! I don’t ever wanna be like that again!” Eraser yelled out. _

_ “Just admit you can’t escape your past and become the monster you once were.” Nightmare grabbed Eraser and used the power he rarely used. He filled Eraser with negativity. He watched with joy as Erasers eyes grew dull. _

_ “Good job. Become the monster you were always meant to be.” Nightmare whispered and watched happily as Eraser walked away, any monster near him losing their souls. _

_ “Trying loving him after he’s fallen apart.”  _

Ink smiled at Error as he cooked. Ever since the summit Error has been happier and that made Ink so much happier in return. Oh how oblivious he was.

“Do you think that one Reboot will find his way home?” Ink asked and Error grinned dumbly.

“I think he can with time. From what I last heard, he has found a multiverse and an Ink to help fix the balance eventually.” Error hummed and soon began dishing up their food. He moved over and put the plate down in front of Ink. Ink smiled up at the fake destroyer and smiled.

“Thanks Glitchy.” Ink cooed. Error just rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen for his food.

“Heya Re.” Nightmare was standing in the kitchen. 

“Idiot!” Error has just thrown a spoon at the others head and was planning on throwing a knife soon.

“Man oh man your mad.” Nightmare laughed and he slowly fell into his passive form.

“Ink might see you. You should leave.” Error snapped.

“Awe but my brother was begging to see you.” Nightmare folded his skeletal hands and stepped to the side. Behind him stood their original multiverse’s Dream.

“Heya Error. Well Reboot actually. Reboot!Error? Re!Error? I think Re!Error sounds good. What do you think?” Dream was rambling and Error smiled. He had really missed his best friend.

“It works Dree.” Error immediately used Dreams old nickname which caused the other to stop rambling and begin to stammer.

“You idiot!y you haven’t used that name in years!” Dream laughed.

“Well I’m using it again.” Re’Error teased and Dream rolled his eyes.

“Hey, next time you visit, bring Blue and Dust with you. I’ve missed those two.” Re!Error said to his friend about ten minutes later when Dream was preparing to leave. The skeleton clad in yellow and teal froze.

“Uh… Blue and I don’t really speak anymore.” Dream crossed his arms.

“Why?”

“Because I was dumb?”

“What did you do Dream?”

“I tried to make him break up with Dust…” 

“Dream…”

“I know! I know I was dumb.”

“Why did you do it?”

“I already lost you because you loved a dark sans. I couldn’t lose Blue too.” Dream whispered. He sounded so sad Re!Error felt all his anger drain away.

“Your not gonna lose me and I’m sure if you explained yourself, you wouldn’t lose him either.” Re!Error smiled at his friend as the other nodded.

“I gotta leave… visit you soon?” Dream was smiling.

“Of course.” Re!Error was smiling too and it didn’t even fall after Dream left. 

“Would you ever forgive me.” Nightmare had stayed in the kitchen until Ink had left for ‘work’. 

“With time. You really messed everything up.” Re!Error sighed.

“What could I do to fix it?” Nightmare had realized in the time they had been there that his bitterness wasn’t worth it.

“Find a way for us to go home. All I want to do is go home. See my sons, be there for my youngest’s next birthday. My eldest’s birthday. I want to go home.” Re!Error hugged his arms and for once Nightmare smiled.

“I’ll find a way. I promise.” And he was gone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What are you doing here?” Eraser clutched Paperjam to his chest at seeing Nightmare in his aggressive form.

“I’m here to solve your problem.” And with that Eraser felt Nightmare pull Pj out of his arms and knock our Eraser.

“This should be fun.” Nightmare chuckled.

Oh yes, very fun indeed.


	19. Time Passes

_ Eraser found Reboot the second he entered the multiverse again and it was a struggle to keep from killing him. The first thing Reboot noticed was his love’s struggle. He was fighting the urge to kill him and it broke Reboots heart to see Eraser in such a state.  _

_ Reboot struggled to stay safe as he fought against his husband who wasn’t even really his husband anymore. It was obvious whatever or whoever triggered this, probably Nightmare, had informed him of Reboots little secret because Erasers attacks where straying away from the creators abdomen. _

_ “Boots just walk away!” Eraser yelled and Reboot flinched. Suddenly a blue string escaped without his control. _

_ “I have to help you!” Reboot could feel himself crying.  _

_ He didn’t remember the next part very well. All he remembers is Eraser charging and complete control of his strings escaped him. They wrapped around Eraser and, with a tight squeeze, knocked him out. Reboot wasn’t in control anymore but they seemed to know what he wanted. _

_ He felt the strings wrap around every single thing in the multiverse, every single spot of coding, and stop everything. Time stopped, pain stopped, history stopped.  _

_ “I’ll take his pain.” Reboot cried out as the strings pulled at him. _

_ “I’ll become the monster everyone hates!” He screams out  _

_ “ILL BECOME THE DESTROYER AND NO ONE WILL KNOW OTHERWISE!” The pain took over everything he was as his magic, his magic already weakened by his pregnancy and the battle he had been in, rewrote every single piece of coding. _

  
  


_ The next thing he remembered he was laying in bed, Eraser, no Ink, sitting next to him on the bed. _

_ “Error? Are you okay? I was so worried!” Ink leaned forward and Reboot, now known as Error, smiled.  _

_ “Are you happy?” Error coughed. Ink leaned a hand on Errors abdomen and motioned to the corner where Error noticed their son. _

_ “As long as I have you I’m Happy Error. I have a job that just makes people happy. I have life. I’m married to my wonderful husband. I have wonderful children. I couldn’t be happier love.” Ink whispered and for once Error was happy to kill. He was happy to do anything that kept Ink, his dearest love, happy. And he meant anything. _

_ “I’m glad.” _

_ “Come on! Hurry! He’s really struggling!” Ink was panicking and it made Error laugh. It wasn’t like it was his first child he was having. _

_ “Inky I swear! Calm down! Take a deep breath! I’m fine squid.” Error called from the room. In an instance his husband was at the door. _

_ “You are not, in fact, fine. You got really sick after having Gradient and you’ve had a harder pregnancy with this one.” Ink yelled back as he pushed Dream into the room. _

_ “Paperjam. Inky we decided on Paperjam remember?” Error sighed. Of course what he did left consequences and his actions left Ink with insane memory problems. _

_ “Oh… I forgot again didn’t I? I forgot my sons own name… “ Inks eyes softened sadly. _

_ “Inky… at least you didn’t forget we were having a son this time. Just last week you came home with a bright pink crib.” Error winced but raised a hand to touch his husband's cheek. _

_ “Daddy!” Gradient, only two, ran clumsily down the staircase to hug Ink as soon as he came home. _

_ “Careful, Gray. Don't do that again okay?You could get hurt and then your papa would skin me.” Ink lifted his son into his arms and kissed the toddlers head. _

_ “No. He would just make you change all of your 6th month olds diapers.” Error was holding a quietly babbling Paperjam in his arms. _

_ “No! The horror! Changing diapers! The horror!” Ink walked up to Error and took Paperjam into his arms. Error didn’t even try to hide his eye roll. _

_ “Your an idiot Squid.” Error hummed, leaning down to pick up Gradient again. _

_ “I’m your idiot Glitchy.” Ink skelekissed Error’s nose before nuzzling his youngest son. _

_ “Your cheesy.” Error countered stepping away from the ‘creator’ whilst grinning. _

_ “Only cheesy with you.” Ink smirked but didn’t move closer. In fact he took a step father away and nuzzled his son before kissing the top of his skull. _

_ “I would be rather upset if you were being cheesy with anyone else. You are my husband after all.” Error countered as he picked up his elder son. _

_ "Your both silly." Gradient giggled and both of his parents began to laugh. _

_ "Your right. Me and papa are being really silly aren't we?" Ink smiled at his husband and sons. _

_ He was happy. _

_ Error watched as both his sons climbed on Ink to nap. His husband just rolled over and wrapped both boys in a hug. His little pj was nearly two now and Gradient was nearly three and a half. Both boys had found a strange adoration with cuddling Ink. That was something Error found precious. _

_ "Ack boys! Your papa has to go work, and- uh- my ribs aren't a trampoline!" Error laughed at hearing his husband. _

_ "Boys." Error turned in a hurry and both children yelped and crawled backwards to hide behind Ink. _

_ "Hi papa." Pj whispered. _

_ "It's time for your nap and you said you wanted nap time with your dad this time. I have work." Error moved over to his sons and kissed both their heads. _

_ "But we want cuddle time with you and daddy at once." Gradient whispered from his spot next to Paperjam. _

_ "You'll still be asleep when I'm done with work. We can cuddle when you wake up. How about that?" Error hummed and both boys nodded. _

_ "Sleep sweethearts." Error hummed at the door frame. _

_ "Bye papa." Both boys cooed. Error watched as they climbed back to Inks side. _

_ "Love you Squid, boys." He hummed. _

_ "We love you too Glitchy." _

_ Error frowned at Shine who was stuffing his mouth full of Inks cake. He was that one half blind Ink that had been his friend since the first creators summit although his Error now called him Shine during summits. Now Error and the rest of the multiverse called him Shine. Shine was his name now although Error did not like calling him that. _

_ "Stop staring or else I'll shove cake in your eye socket." Shine grumbled and instantly Error was laughing. _

_ "Your such a weirdo!" he fell backwards in his chair and instantly his strings fell out of control. _

_ "Damnit!" Error instantly snapped as the feeling of his control slipped away from him.  _

_ Instantly strings flew around the room like crazy. Error fell forward and held his head. What he did to save Eraser broke the balance and much of Errors control. He lost control of his abilities and if they went too far it could, and most likely would, completely destroy the balance and multiverse. _

_ "Breath Error! oh shit! INK!" Shine stood and yelled out for Ink as Errors physical form began to shift back to Reboot. _

_ "Papa?" Gradient whispered and before Shine could usher the child out, Pj was next to him. Both children ran to their papa and kneeled next to him. _

_ "Its okay papa. We're here. it's me and Pj." Gradient smiled at his papa as he sat on his lap. Error felt himself calming down and soon smiled. _

_ What would he have done without his boys? _


	20. For The Record

"Nightmare let me go!" Eraser struggled as Nightmare finished tying his wrists together. 

“No. I can make him forgive me if I do this. I can make Reboot stop hating me.” 

“How does kidnapping me help?”

“It just does.”

“No it doesn’t!” Eraser struggled against the bonds but when he felt a skeletal hand hit his cheekbone, he stopped. Eraser sat silent.

“Get someone to watch the boys at least?” He asked quietly and nightmare just rolled his eyes.

“Already on that,” He scoffed.

“For the record, I hate you,” Eraser growled.

“You always have and I’m pretty sure you always will,” Nightmare stood and walked to the front door, “oh, and don’t make noise. Let’s not forget that in this Multiverse, I am a bad guy with a group full of other bad guys that I command.”

“How could I ever forget? It was part of your punishment after all,” Eraser couldn’t help but grin at his very own words as he knew they bothered nightmare.

“And watch the world crumble yet again,” Shine had shown up in Inks house that morning and for the first time, Ink was suspicious.

“Shut it.” Re!Error snapped at his friend as Shine leaned against the wall of blue strings Error had set up.

“Nah, this is more fun.” Shine laughed and for a moment his left eye, the one that went blind long before Re!Error ever met him, had a light shining in it.

“You an idiot Shine. I also still think the name you gave yourself is dumb.” Re!Error blinked as the world in front of him finally crumbled.

“Nah, your just a hypocrite.” Shine poked Re!Error’s cheekbone.

“How in the world am I a hypocrite?” Re!Error was genuinely confused.

“Because you allowed your Dream to call you Re!Error yet you won’t let anyone say it,” Shine took a quick step away. A second later Re!Error had reached to slap him. Shine evaded the hit and let out a bitter laugh.

“It’s not like I said your precious Racey was a monster. You haven’t tried to slap me since I did that,” Shine poked Re!Errors nose.

“Just shut up. I’m done here. Shouldn’t you go make more Au’s in your multiverse?” Re!Error crossed his arms. Shine shrugged.

“I’ll go check on Eraser later today. I’ll make sure to tell him about we talked about.” Shine snapped his fingers as a multiverse portal opened.

“See you asshole.” Re!Error waved.

“See ya dummy.” Shine fell backwards into the portal with a wave.

“Pj?” Gradient entered his room upon hearing his brother sobbing. 

“Want daddy!” Paperjam was curled up in the lower bunk of their shared bunk beds. 

“Didn’t daddy come wake you up?” Gradient realized with a sense of doom that their father hadn’t woken his brother up, his question was dumb and redundant.

“No! Want daddy!” Pj screamed again. Gradient felt panic rise in his throat.

“I’m gonna find him. Stay here.” Gradient ran out of the room and through the halls of their home but quickly realized their father wasn’t here. 

“I gotta call one of the-“ he noticed his father’s phone on the floor. He quickly picked it up, grateful Eraser never locked it. He pulled up a group chat and hit call.

“In- Eraser what’s up?” Gradient nearly sobbed hearing his uncle Dreams voice as he picked up, a second later echoed by his uncle Blue.

“Daddy went missing. His phone was on the ground near the door but he’s not here and I’m scared.” Gradient, for once, was very true to his age as he broke down over the phone. He didn’t act older than his age, like he usually did. He acted like a scared six year old. Acting his age wasn’t a normal occurrence which sent red flags through his ‘uncles’ senses.

“Blue, you go to their house, I’m gonna go see if Nightmare has seen him.” Dream knew something.

“Dream?”

“It makes sense to why Nightmare just asked if I could watch the boys. I have an idea what’s going on and I don’t like it one bit. Bring Dust with you and lock the doors. If I’m right the multiverse is in serious danger.” Dream growled and Blue sighed before agreeing.

When Blue and Dusk walked in they where nearly tackled viciously by Gradient who clung to them sobbing loudly. His dark bones seemed to grow grey as he paled and his soul was hammering so fast it hurt. He had been having a panic attack.

“Shh… your not alone anymore…” Blue instantly held to sobbing child in his arms. Dusk shot him a look and Blue sighed.

‘Separation anxiety because of Reboot.’ Blue mouthed at they nodded. Getting the memories of Reboot and Eraser had been a doozy after Eraser announced he had his own memories back. After it all, the only major differences was Blue’s clingy nature towards Dust.

“Hey… your dads safe. I promise. Hey dust? Go get PJ okay? I’ll calm Gradient and lock the door.” Blue spoke as he tried to keep his voice calm. Gradient tightened his grip and looked up at his third uncle.

“I’ll be right back okay Gradi?” Dust smiled at his quivering nephew and, when the boy nodded, he bolted for the staircase. He entered the boy’s room just to see pj curled up, asleep, on the bottom bunk. His cheekbones had pinkish tear marks and he had obviously cried himself to sleep.

With a quiet sigh Dust lifted the child into his arms. Almost instantly Paperjam wrapped his arms around dust and began crying. When dust checked he noticed that Pj was actually crying in his sleep.

“Don’t worry pj. I’m here.” Dust ran his fingers over to boy’s skull in a calming matter and smiled as Pj relaxed in his arms. He turned and went back towards the stairs.

“Dust?” Blue looked up to see his husband reaching the bottom few steps.

“He fell asleep. Poor kid. So what does Dream think happened?” Dust asked as he also noticed Gradient basically falling asleep in Blue’s arms.

“Nightmare happened. He believed Nightmare took Eraser for some sick attempt at apologizing to Reboot.” Blue sighed rubbing his forehead.

“This is all too much for you my dear, isn’t it?” Dust sat down next to blue and quickly the smaller curled up next to him.

“I’m just worried about them. They are just children. No one deserves this much stress. Eraser has been biting his lip and hiding his pain for two years to protect them from all this and then nightmare just openly puts it on them without a second thought towards how little a child might be able to handle this.” Blue snarled looking at his nephews.

“Well we are here for them now. They don’t have to put up with it much longer either way,” Dust sighed. “Did you lock the door?”

“Yea. Pretty sure I know what’s going on.” Blue looked up at his husband who was glaring at the door.

“What is it dust?” Blue asked.

“Hide.”

“What?”

“Take the boys and hide blue.”

“But dust-“

“HIDE!” Dust snapped and Blue ran out of the room, balancing both children in his arms. As soon as he left dust summoned a good amount of bones as he met Killer’s gaze.

“I don’t care if the balance is shattering, you still aren’t getting the boys.” He snapped as bad sans from multiple multiverses stood outside the house.

  
  


It was a battle for their multiverse and was sure as hell that they wouldn’t lose.


	21. Not in Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason I posted this all at once. Shine is meantioned in red ribbon’s story. We also learn that this exists in the same reality as His Little Everything

_ “What are you doing?” Ink watched as Nightmare tried to sneak up behind Error. _

_ “Nothing, shut up.” Nightmare snarled. _

_ “You're definitely doing something.” Ink noted as he pulled out his paint brush. _

_ “No I’m not! Shut up!” Nightmare turned and went to attack Ink. _

_ It became a common occurrence  _

_ “I swear. One day I’ll kill him.” Error snarled. _

_ “I think he’s trying to reset the memories.” Dream whispered. _

_ “Inks’ lost memories are the only things keeping the balance from collapsing. The way I did it broke the multiverse and I had to try and patch together the messy balance. Inks memories and emotions hold the only key to our balance. If it falls the only way I know to fix it is for me to leave as I’m the one that shattered it. Otherwise our multiverse falls and I can’t risk that with my children here.” Error sighed. _

_ Too bad Nightmare was listening. _

_ Too bad Inks emotions where fragile. _

_ Too bad Error couldn’t stop it. _

_ Too bad it turned out this way. _

_ It was never in their favor. _

_ “But papa!” Gradient clung to Error as he tried to leave. _

_ “I can’t stay here baby. One day I’ll be back, I promise.” Error kissed his son's head. _

_ “Error…” Ink was crying and oh how Error wished he could toss his bags to the ground and tell them it was all one big joke. _

_ “I’m sorry Inky. I’ll be back once I figure it out. I promise.” Error hugged his husband tight and allowed himself to cry. _

_ “Come back soon.” Ink stepped away.  _

_ “Why do I have to leave too?” Nightmare was in tears. He had tried to cling to Dream but his brother, also in tears, had pushed him away. _

_ “Because it’s your fault. Almost every multiverse you and Dream are pitted against each other so I think it’s a pretty good punishment.” Error huffed. _

_ “See you Dre. Take care of Blue and Ink okay?” Error asked. _

_ “I’ll see you soon. I promise.” Dream smiled. _

_ Error looked at Nightmare as they stood at the multiverse conversion point. He could still remember what he did. _

_ “Look at you! You monster! You horrid beast! Your name isn’t Ink! It’s never been Ink!” Nightmare had pushed and pushed until Ink began to destroy again, until he realized what he had done. Nightmare had only laughed as the world around them began to quake. _

_ Nightmare didn’t even care. _

_ “Ah yes. Shine spoke of you,” a taller error, similar in height to Ink in fact, stood in front of him. At his feet stood two baby bones clinging to him.(Forced god Error/Erratum by Harrish6).  _

_ “Your the one who escaped his fate?” Error spoke and Erratum nodded. _

_ “And you the one that changed his fate completely to save the one he loved.” Erratum and Error shared a sad smile. _

_ “That means your the idiot who ruined everything.” He turned on Nightmare and the monster, currently in passive form, winced. _

_ “Oh don’t act all innocent. He’s telling the truth you idiot.” Error jabbed at the side of Nightmares arm. _

_ “Anyway… you need a fresh multiverse right? Null, Void, can you go hang out with one of the multiverse Errors and uh… oh! Hey! Red ribbon!” There stood an Error with a red ribbon on his arm. He was from one of the ribbon multiverses, aka a group of multiverse’s only distinguishable by the ribbons on their arm. (His Little Everything error) _

_ “Yes, I'll. Watch them Erratum.” The Error picked up the two boys and left before Erratum could speak up. _

_ “Now, lets get going.” Erratum opened a door to see the multiverse gallery. _

_ “New multiverse’s form often so if we wait long enough we can find you one still in the coding process,” Erratum quickly picked out a very fresh one with numbers still flying past.  _

_ “I’ll edit that multiverses Error and Nightmare out. The way I set it up, they will appear once your coding settles back in your own.” Erratum turns and smiles at the other Error. _

_ “We will keep your secret Reboot!Error. See you in a few years.” With a nod Error pulled Nightmare into the fresh multiverse. _

_ Time passed faster as the multiverse had to grow to catch up with the others. Sadly the time within the new multiverse itself did nothing to slow and as time would move on, Error found his memories slipping. He gave Nightmare the hoodie he had brought with for safe keeping. _

_ Nightmare couldn’t forget. Whenever his memory began to slip Dreams voice would get louder and everything would come back to him. He watched Error closely and found himself growing less and less bitter as time went one. _

_ And then Error started remembering. The plan was created and set into motion. It was now only a matter of time until they where just where they were meant to be. They would be home soon, Nightmare swore it. _

_ “Are you sure it was smart Erratum?” Red ribbon stood at his side. _

_ “Of course, now. I’ll take Null and Void from you so we can head back home.” Erratum smiled at his friend _

_ “Wait! Please! I… I don’t know what to do. How do you raise such kind boys? How do I protect them from everything?” Red ribbon clenched his fists. _

_ “I can’t protect them from everything. Before I found them they were basically living science projects. They have nightmares so often and despite how hard I try, there is nothing I can do to prevent them. All I can do is be there for them when they wake up.” Erratum smiled at the younger Error. _

_ “But how am I supposed to do this? I could barely handle raising Indigo. How can I take care of my son?” Red ribbon grimaced. _

_ “Paperjam is lucky it have a dad like you. You did great with little Indie and I’m positive you’ll handle this too.” Erratum patted his hand before leaving for whatever multiverse he and his sons would be living at next. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ “Whatever way the wind blows, so does our life. We are the makers of our destiny, the authors to our own story and I’m positive that anything can change if you trust in hope and destiny. Everything will turn out okay.  _

_ Just as I have my sons, Reboot has Nightmare and the memories of his family. Even when those fade he will have what every error is destined to have at some point, a family. He will find his way home and when he does he will learn that everything can be okay in the end.  _

_ After all, I was once very broken. I was a monster who found himself wishing death came faster. I had no one and even became afraid of the monsters that would soon become my children. I found injury meaningless. _

_ Yet here I am. I have a reason to live and hope to do so as well. So I know he can do it. It may seem like fate is not in his favor but I beat fate once, I changed my destiny. I’m sure he can too. _

_ Don’t worry Reboot. I’m sure everything will turn out.” _


	22. One Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning in advance, this was typed in docs and formatted for wattpad so the spacing may seem weird

Error watched as the space outside grew dark. It didn’t sync in until Nightmare burst through the door, awakening Ink on the couch next to him, that the antivoid couldn’t go dark.

Dream ran down the stairs when Nightmare burst in. It seems it didn’t sync in that, or he couldn’t see, Ink was on the couch next to Re!Error. He yelled at his brother and it took Error a moment to realize why. Nightmare head an unusually tall Ink trapped within the tentacles of his aggressive form.

“Racey?” Re!Error asked quietly and the entire room went silent.

“Boots? What’s going on?” The Ink in Nightmares grasp squirmed and the Ink next to Error stared at him.

“Your Eraser right? Why are you-?” He cut himself off looking at Re!Error who was looking at the floor.

“Your his Reboot aren’t you?” 

And then everything sunk in. It made so much sense to Ink now. Why Shine pulled Error away. Why Error held that child happily. Why everyone stared at Error like he was a ghost during the meeting. Everything made sense. 

Oddly enough it didn’t hurt that he was basically used. He was upset, yes, but it didn’t hurt.

“Yes…”

“You needed me to fix your home.”

“Yes…”

“You used me.”

“Yes… Sorry.”

“Did you ever actually like me?” Ink looked straight at Error and to his shook the destroyer nodded.

“Before I remembered everything I really did like you. It might have been because of Racey but before I remembered, I really, really, did like you Ink.” Error, no he was Reboot, he had only been Reboot, sighed.

“I’m glad. I forgive you Reboot. I really do. It hurts, it really hurts, but I forgive you.” Ink placed a hand Reboots shoulder before standing. Reboot watched with a frown as Ink approached Eraser and Nightmare.

“You’ll take good care of him?” He asked Eraser.

“Always have… thanks for caring for him…” Eraser smiled and Ink nodded.

“Let’s go fix your world.”

“Too late!”

“Dre?” Reboot fell forward.

“The balance fell. Blue and Dust informed me that the dark sans are surrounding your house right now and everything has become dark. We ran out of time.” Dream sighed. Both creators, and the destroyer, felt their faces fall.

“What? We had more time.” Eraser snapped.

“Yes, If my dearest brother wouldn’t have kidnapped Eraser, we would have had more time. He seems to enjoy messing up the balance,” Dream sighed.

“Can we fix it?” Ink asked.

“Not with the dark sans there. They want the boys. It makes sense in a way. But we need to save them before we can do anything.” Dream sighed before facing his alternate version.

“We need an army.” 

“I think I can supply one!” Shine, who had been in a different room, called out as he entered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This would be their final stand, they would save their world. Wouldn’t they?

It was pathetic.

They are so wrong in thinking they can beat them.

After all, I trained them and I know my stuff.

I’m stronger than he remembers but Shine must remember me. If he doesn’t, Erratum should. 

Let’s see how they handles this army.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erratum stared at Shine with a frown.

“I can’t.” Erratum began

“She can’t hurt us.” Shine sighed

“She can and she will. I’m not dying today. I escaped Fate. Heck I was basically adopted by Destiny. I won’t die to a different Error and Ink’s mistake.” He looked down at his sons before looking up at Shine.

“Just… stay safe.” Shine left.

“I’ll join this battle. I’ll fight this fight.” Red ribbon grinned 

“No you won’t!” Erratum called.

“Why not?” Red ribbon frowned.

“I’m not letting that beast kill you. Understand me when I say this. She is a monster. She destroyed an entire multiverse. And understand this, I usually have a soft spot for Chara’s. This one is beyond saving. This army of dark sans is hers. She wants those boys for their power. I won’t let her take you too.” Erratum snarled and Red Ribbon frowned.

“I thought your said she was dead.”

“I lied.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh how stupid they are. Shine, my dearest Ink, where are you when I needed you? Don’t forget this is all your fault.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Eraser!” Reboot yelped as Eraser used his body to block the almost dead looking dark sans, from multiple multiverses, from getting to Reboot.

“Grab the boys and run Boots! They won’t stay once that happen! We can save our world!” Eraser yelled out as his body shook from the weight of the almost zombified sans.

“Racey…”

“I’ll be fine Boots. Save our sons.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And with the help of multiple Inks and Errors, Reboots and Erasers, Reboot!Error finally made it into his home where Dust was making a final stand against the beastly invaders.

“Reboot!” Dust grinned, lowering his defenses, before the creator leaped over the wall of bones.

“Where are the boys and Blue?” Reboot pressed as he gasped for air. Dust didn’t speak for a second and let Reboot, who had been running for who knows how long, catch his breath before speaking.

“They are in the boys closet I think. They are hiding upstairs.” Dust quickly had raised the wall once again. Sadly he wasn’t fast enough and a dark sans, this time a different version of himself, made it past his defenses.

“Shit. Reboot run! RUN DAMMIT!” Dust turned Reboots soul blue and pushed him away before starting a full out battle with the alternate version of himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How pathetic right? He thinks he can delay what’s coming? Wait? Can he? Can that little brat actually stop me? Impossible! I put that obsession in Nightmares head to-

Ahh..

What did I just say?

I didn’t mean that.

I misspoke.

Anyway I gotta keep Reboot from stopping what I have planned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Boys!” Reboot pushed into his sons room just to find a horror looming over a freshly unconscious Blue.

“Hey!” There was a call from out the window and Reboot sighed in relief at hearing his husband distracting the skeleton. Whilst zombie-like horror was distracted, Reboot shoved him back through the freshly destroyed window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No no n no! 

We were so close!

I’m supposed to have my victory!

I destroyed everything for this.

I absolutely destroyed my friendship with Ink (now Shine), and Core Frisk.

I killed Original papyrus and sans

I even killed Error for this!

I have to get those boys!

Sorry Shine, looks like it’s time for you to be my puppet,

Old friend

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Boys?” Reboot called again and this time two heads peaked through the closet.

“Papa?” Paperjam was holding the doll he left behind and gradient was holding Paperjam by the shoulders.

“I’m here… we have to leave. It’s not safe,” Reboot sighed in relief at seeing his sons safe before opening a portal and picking up Blue to carry him through.

“My job is done. Be safe guys.” He sighed as he began patching up the trio’s wounds.

  
  


They weren’t being safe. Around the time Horror fell from the window, Shine’s usually empty eye light began to glow. It glowed a blood red and the only eye he could usually see with went bloody.

“That doesn’t look good.” Ink, the one who was supposed to fix this world now, hissed as he looked at the alternate version of himself.

“That’s because it’s not,” a different voice spoke up. It was the only other survivor from Shine’s multiverse, Core Frisk.

“What’s going on?” Eraser asked.

“Core Chara. My elder sister.” They sighed before frowning.

“What? What do you mean?” Both versions of Dream spoke at once, overwhelming the small child quickly.

  
  


“Hello dear younger sibling. Ready to finish this?” The words echoed through the air and soon it was only Core frisk, Core Chara (in shines body) and Eraser awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~

And so it begins. Just as everything has a start.

This will be its end.

I’ll accomplish my goal. I know it

~~~~~~~~~~~

“What is this even for anymore? You took our world. You destroyed countless others and took their dark sans. Yet you left me and Shine to suffer for all eternity. Why?” Core Frisk balled their fists.

“Because dearest. I will fix what we broke.” Core Chara smirked before stomping on the floor of the antivoid with one harsh step.

The entire area shook.

Heck the entire multiverse quaked, and gained a few more cracks.

Eraser was the first to swing at Core Chara and was quickly met with a punch to the skull which caused spider web like cracks to run wild. 

It was deadly silent as they fought. The only noise was gasps of air and pained grunts when the other would get hurt. They fought and fought until neither sibling could fight anymore and Eraser was unconscious with the others.

“Don’t make me do this Chara.” Core Frisk hasn’t even realized they where crying until they watched Core Chara separate from Shine and reach to wipe away a tear. Shine tumbled to the ground with a loud bang but the siblings just stared at each other.

“Please. There has to be another way.” Frisky begged.

“There isn’t.” Chara frowned.

“What can I do to make you leave them alone?” Frisk looked back at the worlds their sister hurt. They looked at Eraser who was now awake.

Chara watched and for a moment she regretted everything. She knew they couldn’t stop but maybe she could hold it off for now.

“Leave. Let’s just leave. You leave with me and never leave me side. I’ll be back one day but it will be when their world is better repaired. I want a real fight.” She smirked.

“Will you fix it Chara? With the power you took from Shine all those years ago?”

“I will.” 

And with that light struck the antivoid. The dark sans disappeared and soon an unconscious Reboot, Gradient, Paperjam, and Blue all joined the unconscious skeletons.

  
  
  


Core Frisk, Core Chara, and Shine where no where to be seen although there was one thing left at the spot they had stood.

‘Enjoy it while it lasts.

Shine will be back soon

We won’t use him again, for now.

Heal him.

And don’t forget what those kids can do.

We will be back for them and no matter how hard you try. 

There is nothing you can do to stop us.

Signed~

Core Chara, and Core Frisk’

  
  


~~~~~~~

Till next time

~~~~~~~

  
  



	23. Epilogue

Reboot awoke with a splitting headache and no idea what was going on. Hadn’t he just been at the different Inks home, healing up his sons, and blues, injuries? Wait! Where were the boys and Blue?

“Boots? Are you okay?” Eraser was in front of him. Wait why was Eraser in front of him?

It took Reboot a moment for everything to process before he launched himself at his husband and hid his face in the ex-destroyers neck.

“I’m here… the boys are here… and everything feels stable.” Eraser kissed Reboots skull and hugged the smaller as close as he could.

“So… Shine?” Ink looked at Reboot who now held two clingy, sleepy, children.

“I know more about his past then I’m usually willing to admit. Heck when his multiverse was destroyed, he stayed here with me.” Reboot looked at Eraser who shrugged. Reboot rolled his eyes.

“Yea, yea. I’ll tell it. Basically Shine and his Error were in love but Core Chara had feelings for Shine. Over time she transferred those feelings to Geno of that world.” Reboot sighed. “Core Frisk helped their sister with those feelings and soon Geno and Core Chara Were together. They had maybe only a year before fate caught up to Geno and he fell into a coma. She went insane and soon destroyed their world. 

It makes sense to why she wants the boys as speaking in the technical sense, my sons are meant to be overly powerful. She may want them because they could awaken Geno.” 

Reboot rung his hands and Eraser had to grab his to stop it. They looked at each other with heartbroken eyes before Eraser pulled Reboot into a hug. Reboot hugged back and although the two children where practically asleep, they joined in the hug. They wouldn’t let anything happen to their children.

Ink called Reboot the next day after arriving home with shocking news. There was a new Error, one that loved Ink just as Reboot had at first. They spoke for a few hours and later added Erratum into the call to explain why there was a new Error and subsequently a new Nightmare. Erratum just explained it as the natural order and moved on.

Red Ribbon came to visit that day too. He was tired but enjoyed hanging out with the couple. He had brought his Paperjam and although Pj was only about a year old, he played with the others. The adults watched their children more then anything else.

That second night Reboot dreamt of Shine and Core Chara. It wasn't really a dream but he still called it one. He decided, as it started, that he would need to tell Dream and Nightmare about this in the future.

“So you told them?” In his dream state, Shine still had vision in both eyes.

“Yea. I did. Was it you, Chara, that fixed my world?” Reboot looked at the teen who nodded stiffly.

“Don’t think I’ve backed down just because Frisk left with me. I fixed your world in exchange for their company.” Chara leaned on Shine who in return roughly shoved her away with an animalistic snarl.

“I can’t truly expect any less but thank you. I promise I’ll find a solution that heals Geno without causing death.” Reboot swore.

“Yea right. Good luck.” Core Chara snarled.

Shine blinked when he awoke a week later. He looked around and noticed that once again, he was in his room. He knew what happened but to him it still felt like a dream.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have done this. Reboot faked the fall, pretending to fall for Ink, and now I’m regretting what I did all those years ago. I regret the very moment I decided to rise.”

But who knew he never had a choice,

After all,

He’s not really the one in control.

  
  


To.

Be. 

Continued.

Read Regretting the Rise to see what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you go and look for the sequel. I wrote Regretting the rise in a hurry and am not completely proud so I’ll be changing the parts I didn’t like. I may post the first chapter or two but I won’t post much of it for a while


	24. Important!!!

So... Faking the Fall fans?

I started this book without any clue what I wanted to do and it left it with some major plot holes.

Once I finished Ending it All (if I finish it since I'm kinda stuck) would you want me to start rewriting Faking the Fall? 

Looking back on the book, there is so much I wanna change and do better. Where I fixed the sequel, so I could work on the third book, I still have issues with the first book that effect all the other books. 

I would keep the old versions up and just make the rewrite with *ReWrite* on the titlea but would you want it?

I may publish the chapters of Ending it All and then call it off there but I may also finish the story. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Faking the Fall ReWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490711) by [StarGamerxox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox)




End file.
